


Flesh

by hammer



Series: Flesh Alliance [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bottom!Khan, Breathplay, Collars, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Paddling, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Submission, Trust Issues, Voyeurism, Whipping, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Khan agree on a plan to stop the war, but Khan goes too far. What is he willing to do to earn Kirk's forgiveness? More than Khan has ever thought possible.</p><p>Just to make it clear: you can get your bottom!Khan fix here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan and Kirk agree on a plan. Khan cannot just shake on it like a regular guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more plot in the first 2 chapters, then I promise it will go downhill. I apologize if the plotty parts make no sense. They are just an excuse for Khirk.
> 
> Even though Khan and Kirk insist they are pressed for time, they seem to always have time for kinky sex. Aren't we lucky?

Khan was able to repair the communication system. If he could re-route more power to it, they would be able to emit a strong signal that would reach all clear channels on every starbase, system and planet between them and Earth. They would only have a few minutes before Starfleet might try to interfere and scramble the transmission. How do you stop a war in 3 minutes?

“Listen to me. You're already a wanted man. If you take the blame, it will be hard to accuse the Klingons for destroying the Enterprise,” Jim snapped his fingers “War avoided.”

“I will not take the blame for killing your crew. Although, I could take the blame for killing Marcus's. After all, I did do it.”

“Alright. How about this: I send a message saying Marcus destroyed my ship, trying to start a war with the Klingons and that I captured you. We can both go back to Earth and...”

“The average person may believe it, but not the people Marcus worked with. They know full well who I am and what I am capable of. No offense Jim, but they would not believe for a second that you could have captured me. As soon as you'd deliver me to them, they would just kill us both and get the Vengeance back.”

Jim knew Khan was right. Time for Plan B.

“Alright. You captured me,” Jim said.

Khan smirked. “Yes, I did, didn't I?”

Kirk rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Anyway, here's what I'm thinking...”

**

The two men talked for part of the night, in the Briefing Room, going back and forth, planning, weighing. Time was running out, they had to try something. After much debate, they agreed on what path to take. Kirk extended his hand to Khan. Khan took it, and squeezed enough to make Jim wince.

“Damn it, Khan! Can't you just...” Khan had pulled Jim off his chair, closer to him.

“Sit down.”

“What? I'm _not_ going to sit on your lap...” Khan pulled on Jim's hand. Jim found himself on his lap, huffing, obviously annoyed.

“You were saying?” Khan said playfully, as he tightly wrapped his left arm around Jim's waist.

“What are you...” Jim stopped mid-sentence and closed his eyes. He felt wave after wave of goosebumps as Khan nipped at his neck, sharp teeth teasing, without biting too hard. Khan had a way of catching him off guard. But then again, Khan was always steps ahead of everyone.

“For our plan to work, we need to make it look real.” Khan said in Jim's ear. “I suggest we start working on it. Now.”

Kirk wasn't able to respond for a moment, caught in the invisible grip of Khan's powerful pheromones. He tried to remember the plan, but his mind was blank. The plan? Yes, yes, the plan. He had to play the part of the hostage. Oh god, that sounded really appealing. Why?

“All the best forensic experts will be asked to analyze the footage of our message. It has to be perfect. It has to be believable on every level. Agreed?” Khan said evenly, breathing into Jim's neck. Kirk nodded. Khan sneaked his right hand under his shirt. The fingertips tickled the skin as they slid up from Jim's stomach to his chest.

“Aah. Fuck!” Jim bucked on Khan's lap when the fingers pinched his right nipple, hard. Jim had meant to jump off and run, but he was still in the same exact spot. He wasn't sure if it was because of Khan's iron grip on his waist, or because his own body had ideas that conflicted with his conscious mind. Either way, now, he was glad he was still close to Khan, and not on the other side of the room.

“If you really were my hostage, you would look less than pristine.” Khan said. He let go of Jim's waist and found his way under the shirt, to lightly tease the other, already stiff, nipple.

“You would look like you've been bound for long periods of time.” Khan suddenly squeezed Jim's left nipple and held on. Jim groaned, and arched his back until Khan let go. Jim felt Khan's right hand slide out of his shirt and down to his thigh. The long fingers slowly found their way to his crotch.

“You would look as if I'd beaten you repeatedly.” Khan tweaked the nipple again, as he rubbed Jim's emerging erection. It was always such a turn on to feel Kirk's resolve crumble under his touch. Jim heard the superman chuckle in his ear and it only drove more blood to his groin.

“You would look like I've been torturing you...” Khan bit hard on his neck as he cupped the young man's hard-on. Jim let out a swear that turned into a moan halfway. He moved his hips to rub himself into Khan's palm, desperate for more contact.

“Weak, hurt... tenderized.” Khan's voice was lower then ever, making Jim shiver, the implications of what the superman was saying finally sinking in. Kirk’s imagination started to work again. What would Khan do to him?

“Let's go to the Brig.” Khan's voice was all matter of fact again. Jim opened his eyes and frowned.

“Back to my cell?” he asked, worried.

“No. Worse.”

Jim's throat went dry. Khan suddenly got up and Kirk found himself on his feet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the Interrogation Room. A boxing match. A promise.

Khan guided Kirk to the Interrogation Room. He let the young man in and asked him to wait there while he stepped out.

Jim looked around. The room was dark, and he couldn't make everything out. He found a control panel by the entrance and turned on the lights. The room was approximately the size of four cells. On the right, the metal wall was equipped with magnetic shackles and straps. Hooks on chains were hanging from the ceiling there. Further down that wall, a door. It was locked but Jim could see inside through a small window. Inside, only a simple table between two chairs.

Next, he inspected the left wall covered with cupboards. He opened one of the larger ones. Hanging on hooks inside were bamboo sticks, canes, batons, leather straps of various thickness and lengths, and paddles too. This place was a fucking dungeon. Jim closed the door.

In the middle of the room, a bit toward the back, there were two low tables. They looked a bit like biobeds entirely made out of metal, with built-in restraints. Jim took a closer look at the controls: switches for up and down, heat and cold, audio/video output, other mysterious unidentified knobs and buttons, and electricity. Interrogation Room? Yeah, right, Jim thought. More like Torture Room. Fuck.

Behind the metal tables, some kind of work bench was against the far wall. Above it, numerous shelves lined with objects, underneath it, drawers. Jim picked up a leather roll bag from a shelf. A tool case of some kind. He untied the knot and unrolled the bag on the workbench. Inside, he found an assortment of about 30 thin needles, the longest was at least 15 inches long, the shortest was no more than 3 inches. What the hell? Who equipped this fucking place? Khan himself? All of a sudden, Kirk's palms started to sweat, he realized the seriousness of his predicament. He was afraid and he wanted to leave. Kirk rolled the case and put it back where he found it. He slowly backed away from the workbench.

That's when Khan re-entered the room, with Kirk's old captain shirt hanging on his arm. Jim jumped in surprise and turned to face him.

“I just took the tour. I'll be going now.” Jim tried to walk by Khan, but yeah, he didn't really think it would work. Khan put a hand on his chest to stop him. He saw the fear in Kirk's eyes. 

“Jim, the plan.” Khan said firmly and he pushed the old shirt in the ex-captain's shaky hand.

“I...Yeah, I know. But this place gives me the creeps. Did you put this together?”

“Yes. At Marcus's request.”

“And...you know how to use all this...stuff?” Kirk could not find a better word.

“More or less. Emphasis on the 'more'.” Kirk's eyes grew wider. Khan was enjoying Kirk's unease, but he had no time for it. “It looks impressive, I know. That's the point. One doesn't need to use all this 'stuff', as you so aptly put it, to extract the truth, but the psychological effects of such a display can be enough to loosen the tongue.”

Jim did not feel reassured one bit. Khan stepped closer until his chest touched Jim's. He took Jim's face between his hands and made him look right into his eyes. The proximity made Kirk relax, the feeling of Khan's soft hands on his face comforting. Why were his hands so soft? Jim's focus was off the room and on Khan. Yes, he was feeling much better. “Are you with me, Jim?” For an answer, Jim leaned a bit forward and licked across Khan's lips once. Just a taste. Khan took it as a yes. He stepped back.

“Put the shirt on.”

Jim lifted his old shirt and took a good look at it, turning it over. There was a bit of dirt here and there, but it was mostly intact. He looked at Khan quizzically.

“It will help our cause if you look like an actual Starfleet captain for our transmission.”

“I know... You saved this? What about my undershirt?” 

Khan ignored the questions and stared at Kirk impatiently. Jim threw the shirt back at Khan, who caught it with a swift move of his hand, then Jim removed the t-shirt he had on and let it drop on the floor. Jim made to get the yellow shirt back from Khan, but Khan pulled the garment out of Jim’s reach, leering at Jim's upper body. There was no turning off Khan's libido, was there?

Khan tilted his head, as if he was pleading, but his cold eyes told another story.“Come closer, Jim.”

Kirk tried not to, he really did. But a second later, he closed the distance between them, which got him a quick smile from Khan. Those were few and far between and Kirk blushed, content to have pleased the superhuman. Khan threw the Starfleet shirt over his own shoulder and wrapped both hands around Jim's neck. He felt Jim's pulse right beneath his fingers, he ran his thumbs up and down his throat and felt the trachea. So fragile, easily crushed, if he so desired. He pressed and waited. Kirk closed his eyes and let Khan do as he wished. If Kirk's eyes had been opened, he would have seen the emotion in Khan's blue eyes, in awe of Jim’s docility, but he saw nothing. Khan let go of Jim's neck.

“Put the shirt on.” Khan repeated, finally handing over the shirt. Jim opened his eyes, grabbed it and put it on. It felt odd. Like wearing a lie.

“A simple busted lip with a black eye should do.” With that, Khan coiled his right arm and threw a rather sluggish blow towards Kirk's face. Jim avoided it and threw a punch of his own, hitting Khan on the chin. As usual, it seemed to barely register.

“What are you doing, Jim?” Khan asked, obviously ticked off.

“Making it more fun.” Jim answered, grinning, jumping up and down a couple of times and reeling his fists in front of his face, like a classic boxer of old. 

Khan dispatched a quick jab that landed on Kirk's lip, splitting it open, then a swift right to his left eye. It was so fast, Jim had no time to avoid it and the sharp pain kept him from retaliating.

“Fun's over.”Khan said. 

He saw Kirk reach for his bleeding lip. “No, no. Let it drip on your shirt for now.” Jim obeyed, Khan watched as drops of blood landed on the front of the captain shirt. “Alright, touch your lip and wipe your hand on your shirt.” Kirk did as he was told.

With his finger taping his chin, Khan walked around Jim, appraising him. When he finally came around the front again, he grabbed the shirt right under the collar, where it meets the arm seam, and ripped the cloth as if it were paper. There was now a large hole at the top of the shirt and Jim's right upper chest was peeking through.

“Good. Take it off.” Jim was glad to take the Starfleet Command uniform off. Khan collected it and dropped it on one of the tables as he walked toward the workbench. Khan stood still for a bit, thinking. Finally, he opened one of the drawers, retrieved an object from it, and walked back to Jim.

Khan was holding a pair of heavy metal cuffs. They were wide and thick, held together by a single very strong link. Jim noticed the inside of the cuffs and ran a testing finger inside one them. It was rough and irregular. 

“So, no fur lining for me?” Jim joked, nervously.

“We are looking for maximum wrist bruising and injury in a short amount of time,” Khan explained.“Arms out,” Khan commanded. Jim was reluctant, Khan could see it. But Jim held up his shaky arms out anyway, so Khan could secure the shackles around his wrists.

Jim felt Khan's forehead on his temple, his warm breath in his ear. “You are being so, so good, Jim. Keep it up, and I'll reward you.” Kirk's heartbeat sped up at the thought. Yes, he would be good. For Khan. Somehow, the plan was not the reason why he was here. He was here to please Khan and if it helped with the plan, all the better. 

As Jim's mind wandered, Khan had crouched at his feet and was working on removing his boots. Soon, Jim was barefoot on the cold metal floor of the Interrogation Room. Khan stuck a finger through the link connecting the cuffs and pulled Jim with him to the right wall. “Stay.”

Khan used the wall control panel, pulling a switch that lowered a chain from the ceiling. “Arms above your head, pet.” Jim obliged Khan, who slipped the link through the hook on the chain. Khan returned to the controls and carefully raised the chain. He wanted Kirk slightly off balance, but not hanging, the young man's heels were just barely off the ground. It would help get nice, obvious marks on Kirk's wrists for all to see.

“How's that, Jim?”

“You tell me.” Kirk just wanted to do what Khan wanted.

“Good boy.” Khan stood between Jim and the wall and leaned in to kiss him. Only his lips touched Jim, slowly, languorously. Jim responded in spades, pulling on his bonds to get closer, to kiss Khan deeper, who pulled away teasingly. Always keep them hungry, he thought.

“Now, all this is necessary for our plan to work, but I see no reason for us not to enjoy ourselves as well. Do you agree, Jim?” Kirk nodded, his lips still wet and shiny from the kiss, his eyes hopeful, still wanting more of Khan's silky tongue in his mouth. Khan joined lips with Jim again, and pinched his nipples. Jim moaned into Khan's mouth. 

“You like this, don't you?” Khan asked hoarsely.

“I...No. I don't” Jim answered, challenge in his eyes. Khan raised an eyebrow. Well, well. There it was. Jim's gift for surprising him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan dishes it out. Kirk doesn't like it, he loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a bit of trouble. I hope it turned out okay.

Kirk was just barely hanging by his wrists, off balance, shirtless, barefoot, helpless. He was facing the wall, unable to see what Khan was doing. He guessed he was choosing a tool. A tool to hurt him. Fuck.

If Kirk had really been a hostage he meant to torture, Khan would do things differently. Much, much differently. But this was Jim. His ally. His feisty, attractive, fascinating ally. He was going to do this with care. He wasn't just gonna go for the kill, he wanted to warm Jim up first. He was going to assault him with sensations. Some painful, some pleasurable, all intense.

Jim was a bit startled when he felt Khan's hand on his back, stroking him delicately. Soft lips kissed his neck multiple times. It was mind boggling to feel how gentle Khan could be, when you had experienced his savagery first hand. Jim relaxed and closed his eyes. Khan's touch became increasingly firm and Jim’s mind became focused solely on the caresses on his back. There was no plan, no Starfleet, no worries. Just him and Khan.

After a while, a tickling sensation roused Jim from his trance. It didn't come from Khan's hands. The superman was slowly dragging the strands of a leather flogger across his back. The feeling was pleasant and heat pooled inside Jim's belly. He had a feeling something was about to happen. And he couldn't wait to find out what Khan had in store for him.

Khan finally stepped away from Kirk to pick the perfect spot to stand on. He swung his right arm and the flogger hit Jim's right upper back with a smacking sound. Then again, a bit lower, then a third time, lower still. Jim bit his lip but stayed silent. Khan put his hand on the back of the young man’s neck, soothingly, as he moved to the other side, to mirror his actions on Kirk's left upper back. He watched as Jim's skin flushed, blood rising to the surface. The sting was not too bad, he knew Jim would be able to tolerate it easily, at first. Khan continued to work Kirk's back for a while, gradually increasing the intensity of the blows, switching sides now and again. Finally, he heard Jim make a noise like a groan.

Khan stopped, walked around his victim and stood in front of him. Jim's eyes were glazed over, his cheeks flushed, and judging by the bulge in his pants, he was also more than half-hard. Khan cupped Jim's cheek and kissed him tenderly, avoiding the cut on his lower lip, then he pushed a leg between his, and Jim immediately took advantage of it by humping Khan thigh.

“See? You do like it.”

Jim obviously did like it. But he looked at Khan, wanting to say no again, to taunt him. Jim shook his head, and watched as Khan bent down to lick his nipple. “Aah, yesss...” Kirk hissed. Khan bit down on the tender bud. “Fuck. Yes, I like it...I love it!” Khan let go, his eyes darkened, filled with heat, his hair unkempt.

“Was that so hard to admit?” Khan asked, a smug look on his face.

Kirk rubbed his hard-on into Khan for an answer. Khan chuckled and stepped backwards to choose a spot. Jim knew what was coming next, he braced himself. He threw his head back as the flogger licked across his chest, over and over, lightly at first, then harder. Soon, the burning sensation on his chest matched the one on his back exactly. Jim was engulfed in heat.

Khan hooked fingers inside of Kirk's pants and pulled down to remove them, Jim stepped out of them obediently. Khan stayed down for a moment, staring directly at the young man's lovely cock, noticing the head was leaking. Khan was unable to stop himself. He licked along the length, all the way to the tip, a sample of things to come. Jim begged him not to stop, but Khan ignored him. Later, he thought.

Next, Khan worked on Kirk's shapely buttocks. Each cheek received attention until the color matched the bright red on the back and chest. This time, Jim was more vocal, gasping, moaning, also rolling his hips forward uselessly from time to time. It really was a beautiful thing to behold: James T. Kirk luxuriating in the sensations Khan provided, acting like a little pain slut in heat for him.

Khan threw the flogger down to the floor. Was it over? Jim wondered. No. He heard a cupboard open again. Khan had served the appetizer, now came the main dish. He chose a simple thick but supple leather strap, about two inches wide. He wrapped one end around the palm of his right hand, for a comfortable, strong grip. Before bringing down the strap unto Jim's back, Khan bit and licked his neck and talked to him in his ear.

“This will hurt, Jim. But I need you to bear it, for me.” Khan's voice was a low rumble that sounded like pure sex.

Jim had no idea what Khan had planned next, but it didn't mater. “For you, yes. Anything.”

Khan took position, calculating the exact reach of each of his blows. This was going to be a precise and accurate affair, not a sloppy display of force. Khan swung his arm back, then forward. Jim's only warning was the whooshing sound, before the strap hit him in the middle of the back. It left a stripe of sharp pain, then wrapped itself around the torso, the end leaving an angry red welt on Jim's right chest. Jim cried out and lost his balance for the first time. Khan gave him time to recover, then he hit the young man again. The whip struck right above the last blow, leaving another wide red mark, snapping loudly on the chest, making Jim swear, leaving him panting. The third blow came quickly, as Jim was still trying to recover from the last one. The fourth strike licked at Jim's already raw nipple, the pain knocking the breath out of him. He was pulling on the shackles, struggling to stay put, and bruising was now plainly visible on his wrists.

Khan waited for Jim to be still again. He waited long minutes, toying with his prey, knowing Jim's apprehension was growing with every passing second. Then suddenly, Khan served his pet with two more blows, each perfectly placed and measured. Jim cried as each lash came crashing down on his already over sensitized skin. Khan knew this was enough for the plan. But he wanted to try to push Jim a bit further. Khan came around and cupped Jim's chin.

“I could stop here. We have what we need for the plan to work. But I am tempted to beat that lovely arse of yours too. What should I do, Jim?” Khan's leather bound palm was pressing against Kirk's fully erect cock. All Jim could think was _more_.

“More. Please.”

Khan hummed, thoroughly pleased. He could never get tired of Jim begging for more. He went back behind Kirk. He took his time striking Jim's ass with the leather strap, leaving four beautiful, distinct red marks, taking care to avoid the wrap-around bite this time. Khan walked around his willing prey and admired his handiwork. Kirk's upper back was lined with red marks that wrapped around his right side, all the way to his upper right chest. The chest was the worst, the markings a deep shade of crimson, some of the edges showing a touch of broken skin. Perfect. Khan unrolled the strap from around his hand and dropped it. He walked to the control panel to lower Jim from his predicament.

Jim's legs were barely supporting him. He felt as if he was floating above the ground. A familiar feeling, he thought. Efficient hands unhooked him from the chain above his head. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, another under his knees. He closed his eyes and drifted off, dizzy from the surge of endorphins, his skin stinging on the surface, over a background of fire. Khan carried him to his own quarters. Jim had been very good. It was time for his reward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk gets his reward. Make that “rewards”. Plural.

Khan had carried Jim, as if he were a feather, all the way from the Brig. Jim had wrapped his arms around the superman's neck and laid his head on his strong shoulder. Khan's wonderful sweet smell was right there, and Jim buried his face in it, eyes closed.

Khan had promised a reward. It could mean anything. But it wasn't for Jim to worry about. Jim was enjoying the lack of pressure, the absence of responsibility of his new life with Khan. After having made life and death decisions for an entire crew, this was incredibly freeing. Khan was in charge. Khan was created and built to lead. Khan would take care of everything, and he would take care of Jim. All Jim had to do was simply be there and do as Khan saw fit.

Khan had hoped Jim would be good, and he was looking forward to reward him. He was growing more and more attached to his young ally, he had no intention of letting him be taken from him, or letting him slip away. Khan could be harsh and cruel, but he also could be tender and devoted. Khan wanted to show what a skilled lover he was, to make Jim forget about all that came before him, even if they were many. Khan wanted to eclipse all of them, put them to shame. They did not know what Kirk needed, like he did.

He put Jim down on the bed, on his purposely spared left side, knowing the right side was too raw. Khan wanted Jim to be as comfortable as possible for his reward.

**

Kirk was aware he was on a bed. He was also keenly aware of the stinging lines of pain across his back, chest and buttocks. He was laying on his left side, which, thankfully, was free of injury. Had Khan planned it so? Of course he had. Khan always calculated everything. Jim opened one eye. This wasn't his room. Khan's then? The bed was large, with fine quality sheets, definitely not your standard Starfleet issue bedding. Kirk heard Khan move somewhere in the room, he looked and saw him removing his black shirt. Jim opened his other eye, the bruised one, so he could see better as Khan took his pants off too. Seeing Khan naked felt like a reward.

When Khan was done undressing, he walked over to the bed and knelt on the floor, in front of Jim. He put his left hand on Jim’s waist, and his other hand on top of his head, to pet his blond hair softly. Khan slowly got very close, until Jim could feel his breath on his cheek. Next, Jim felt the tip of Khan's tongue tracing his lips, the bottom, then the top one. The feather like sensation was enough to make Jim forget about the throbbing aches in his body, to make lust take over his senses again. Jim whimpered as Khan sucked at his sensitive, cut bottom lip, and shoved his tongue inside, where it tangled with Jim's. Kissing Khan felt like a reward.

Khan broke the kiss and continued running his fingers through the young man's hair. The look in Khan's eyes was unusually soft. “You've been very good, Jim. I cannot fix you with my blood right now, but I may know a way or two to make you feel better. Would you like me to try?”

Oh. God. Yes. Jim nodded and smiled weakly. Khan kissed his forehead, then his temple, down to his ear, where he teased the lobe. The sound of Khan's breath in his ear made Jim shiver. When Khan licked around his neck, Jim found himself with his nose into Khan's own neck. Khan wasn't holding back his arousal and desire. As a result, his augmented pheromones were completely let loose. Jim found the aroma heavenly and it felt like a reward.

Khan stopped what he was doing to take a good look at Jim's body. He was not as angular, as lean or as muscular as Khan. He liked the softer lines of Jim's fit body, the fine hairs on his chest and under his navel. Apart from what he had just inflicted, Khan could see a few old battle scars. Khan thought it was perfect and he ran his left hand over the young man's collarbone and chest, down to his toned stomach, then his fingertips found the crease under the hip bone and stayed there.

“You are beautiful, you know that?” Khan said, looking at Jim. The praise felt like a reward.

“Not as beautiful as you. You look like a freaking marble statue. You belong in a museum,” Jim answered, with a smile.

Khan bent to drop kisses all over Jim's battered chest. Soon, he was lapping at the wounds. Khan's usually silky tongue felt strangely raspy as it glided over the angry red marks, leaving a pleasant cooling trail of saliva in its wake. Khan's hand slipped down to Jim's thigh, his thumb rubbing circles dangerously close to Kirk's aching erection. All night, Khan had repeatedly urged Jim's desire only to curb it each time and Jim was now desperate for release. Would Khan ever let him go over the edge? When it came down to sex, Jim was not used to be kept waiting like this. It was like the longest foreplay ever, and in itself, the extended state of arousal felt like a reward.

Khan licked his bruised nipple, Jim inhaled sharply. That's when Khan let go of his hip to wrap his hand around Jim's erection, a loose grip, soft, accompanied of very slow movements. Jim moaned.

“Yesss. Touch me,” he begged.

Khan kept licking the painful welts and Jim was caught in a whirlwind of pain and pleasure, between the tongue teasing the broken skin on his chest and Khan's delightful, but entirely too scarce hold on his erection. He jerked his hips forward, trying to fuck Khan's hand. He did it four times and knew it was too much. Fuck. He looked at Khan to warn him, but Khan had already noticed the signs and his grip on Jim's cock had changed.

“Be still, Jim.” Khan ordered.

His fingers were around the glans and his thumb was pressing firmly, underneath, right under the ridge. Jim didn't move or think for long seconds, holding his breath. Then Jim closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to will away the excitement, thinking about unsexy things, things that were not Khan. Finally, the feeling of impending climax receded. Khan let go of Jim's erection and got up. Kirk didn't see Khan retrieve a small bottle of lube from a drawer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More rewards for Kirk. Khan finally gives him a well deserved gold star.

Khan got on the bed with Kirk. He crawled behind him and nestled his chest against his damaged back. He set his forehead on the back of Jim's head, put a hand on his hip and waited. He stayed still for a long time, as Jim, exhausted, drifted off, his breath deepening. He let him sleep for a while. But Khan was not done here. Far from it. He only needed for Jim to calm down and collect himself before enacting the next step of his plan.

**

Khan planted a kiss in the back of Jim's neck. No reaction. The young man had really fallen asleep. Khan licked the back of Jim's neck and started to rub his hip. Nothing. Khan slid his hand over Jim's painfully striped ass cheek and squeezed. Jim whimpered, his eyes opened. He looked lost for a few seconds.

How long had he been asleep? Where...? Who...? Oh yeah. Khan's room, Khan's strong lean body behind him, Khan's hand on his ass. Squeezing again. Ouch. Jim felt Khan slide his hand lower, massaging the back of his thigh as he went, until he reached the back of his knee. Khan pushed Jim's right leg forward as far as it would go, the knee bent, the left leg still stretched out on the bed underneath him.

“Stay like this, Jim. Yes?”

“Hmm, hmm.” Jim could barely talk, still struggling to keep awake. He felt Khan shifting next to him. Then, a familiar feeling: Khan's tongue on his heated skin, lapping diligently at the bites left by the unforgiving leather strap. It made Jim shiver, sending thrills down his spine. God, why was he getting so turned on by this? Somewhere else, with someone else, Jim was sure it would have seemed like torture. But here, now, with Khan, he could not get enough.

“Mmm...Yesss... Fuck. What are you doing to me?”

Khan chuckled against his back. Oh, he really enjoyed Jim openly voicing his appreciation like this. Yes. Jim should talk more.

“Does it hurt? Should I stop?”

“It hurts. In a good way. Don't stop. Keep touching me, please.”

How could Khan refuse? He started to lick the wounds again and Jim backed into him, until he felt the superhuman's hard cock, perfectly fitting into the crease of his ass. Jim rolled his hips around, in spite of the smarting sensation on his poor buttocks, rubbing himself all over Khan's huge erection.

“Look at you, moving your hips like a slut...”

Oh god. Khan talking dirty in his sexy low voice felt like a reward. Jim hummed and thought yes, _your_ slut.

Khan moved his erection out of the way, Kirk whined at the loss. He made sure Jim's leg was still up, and he reached for the lube, squeezed some on his fingers. He spread it all over Jim's ass crack. He took his time rubbing lightly all across it, without trying to go in, stopping now and then to tease the asshole, rubbing small circles around it. Kirk was still moving his hips, and making soft lovely noises sprinkled with a few hissed yeses and ohs. And Khan was just getting started. After what seemed an eternity, he stopped to get more lube. He pressed his middle finger right outside Jim's anus.

“I noticed how much you liked this last time, on the Bridge. You're going to love this, Jim. Here we go..”

Khan inserted the tip of his finger inside Jim's asshole. It went in easily but Jim had gone silent and his hips were still. Khan pushed a little more, then took it out. In again, further down. Khan made small movements meant to stretch Jim's tight ring ever so slightly. Left, right, up, down. Out again, more lube, then deeper still. Patiently, Khan worked until Jim eased into his touch and sighed.

Khan felt Jim's relaxation around his finger. Good. More now. Khan removed his finger, and knelt up behind Jim. He wanted to have a better look, to watch as his fingers disappeared inside the pink narrow entrance. He got more lube. He used his other hand to spread the ass cheeks apart. Two fingers went in, quite easily. The tightness felt heavenly around Khan's digits and he wished he could just fuck Kirk right now, but no. It had to be saved for a later time. Shame. Khan went through the same motions, slowly sliding in and out, carefully stretching, teasing, rubbing, for what seemed ages. All for Jim's enjoyment. And Jim relaxed again, his breath quickened. Khan judged he was ready for the next step.

His fingers were buried deep inside Jim. He moved them around, just so, and Jim's eyes flew open, and he moaned loudly.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god...”

Khan did it again.

“Fuck!” Jim bucked and threw his head back on the pillow.

“Was I right, Jim? Do you like it when I fuck your arse with my hand?”

“Yesss, fuck yesss.”

“Yes what?” Khan asked teasingly.

Jim blushed an even deeper shade of red, half turned on, half humiliated. “I like it when you fuck my ass...Oh!” Khan had done it again and Jim lost the ability to talk.

Khan was purposely ignoring Jim's now fully erect cock. He teased Kirk like this for a long while, spacing the brushes against his prostate, making sure Jim never really got enough to come. It may have seemed cruel, but Jim wasn't complaining. He was panting, his eyes screwed shut, swearing. He loved it and was rotating his hips again. Like a slut. And it felt like the biggest goddamn reward so far.

Without a word of warning, Khan removed his fingers. He rolled Jim unto his back and knelt between his legs. He put his hands on the bed, on either side of Jim's hips. He looked at Jim's leaking, achingly hard cock right in front of him. He looked up at Jim, who was staring down at him, blue eyes glazed over, consumed by lust. Khan had never seen him look more debauched.

“I'm going to suck your cock, Jim.” Khan licked his lips and smirked. Kirk gasped.

Those words. That voice. Those eyes. Rewards, all of it.

Khan bent down and kissed the inside of Jim's thigh. He sank his teeth into it, hard enough to make Jim mewl, then he licked all the way to Jim's testicles and lapped at them hungrily. He sucked them in turn, and hummed. The vibrations traveled from Jim's balls, to this cock and his lower back. It was amazing. Khan licked between Jim's balls, all the way up his length. Jim hissed and swore. He looked down as Khan wrapped his lush lips around the tip of his cock. Warm, wet, tight. Khan swirled his tongue around the glans, teased the slit there, then swallowed Jim whole, to the root. Kirk grasped the sheets with both fists, holding on for dear life.

Khan had promised a reward and, good god, it was amazing. Khan was ever moving, his tongue sliding from side to side, around, whirling, licking. Lapping at his balls again and then up his cock and back in, deep down his throat. Not a hint of gagging or choking. Up and down, east, west, north, south. Expertly swallowing and sucking around his cock. Breathtaking. All coherent thought was erased from Jim's mind. He was making noises, but he had no idea what they were.

Khan stopped moving, Jim's cock buried all the way in, pulsing, throbbing. Jim extended a hand to move the fringe out of Khan's face. He saw the tinge of pink on the other man's high cheekbones and the lusty blue eyes. Beautiful, he thought. There was devotion in there, he could have sworn. Jim rolled up his hips, tentatively, going even deeper down Khan's willing throat. Khan stayed still and just took it. Kirk moved again, more boldly. He heard Khan hum around his cock. God that felt good. Encouraged, he started to move faster in and out of those gorgeous lips. He was fucking Khan's mouth, holding the back of his head, and he could not believe his luck.

Khan slipped a finger back into Jim's still lubed asshole and found his prostate on the first try. That's all it took. After hours of his desire rising and ebbing, Jim finally was allowed to climax. The build-up was unlike anything Jim had ever experienced, and so was the resulting orgasm. He felt two distinct waves of pleasure both coming from his groin, one going towards his feet, the other up towards his head. They echoed and rippled in his body for what seemed forever. The pain, the heat, the pleasure, commingling, made Jim see fireworks. His cock convulsed and shot loads of hot semen right down Khan's open throat, who swallowed it all gratefully. Jim let his head fall on the pillow, unaware of the tears spilling from his eyes.

Khan released Jim's softening cock and scrambled to Jim's side. He leaned in close. Jim turned to face him. Khan kissed him and Jim tasted himself on the superman's lips.

“Did I outdo myself?” Khan purred.

Jim couldn't talk. He nodded yes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Khan send their message. Khan goes too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sexy here, it's all to set up the next chapter. Bear with me, please. :-) Again, apologies if the plotty parts make little sense.

A few hours after Kirk had been shaken to the core by Khan's reward, he was roused from slumber.

“Jim.”

“Mmm.” More, Jim thought, need more sleep. “What...?”

“Showtime.” Khan said simply.

Kirk opened his eyes and groaned. He was so sore, he wondered how the hell he was able to sleep. But yeah, he vividly remembered the orgasm that had nearly knocked him unconscious. He felt heat radiate straight to his groin. Fucking hell. He was as bad as Khan, unable to turn it off. He rubbed his eyes. Ouch. His left eye was surely blackened. He got up, unsteady, groggy. He went to the bathroom.

He held on to the sink for support as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Man, he looked like shit. His left eye _was_ black, his bottom lip had a big gash in it, dark and crusted over, sensitive. His hair needed a wash, he needed a good shave. And his chest, well, it looked scary. The right side was covered in bright purple streaks with raised dark edges. Jim imagined his back and ass looked about the same. He also looked like he hadn't slept enough, which was very true.

He saw Khan pop his head in behind him. “Let's go. We need to rehearse.”

Jim sighed.

'You look just the part, Jim. Breakfast. Mess Hall.” Had Khan just winked at him? Oh, for fuck's sake. Jim rolled his eyes and got out. His old captain shirt was spread on Khan's bed, as well as the rest of his clothes. He put on his pants, socks and boots. He looked at the shirt. Bloodied, dirty, ripped. He put it on, every movement painful. He headed to the Mess Hall. Breakfast actually sounded fantastic.

**

They talked over breakfast, Jim sitting on the hard chair, shifting uncomfortably, and Khan smirking knowingly from time to time. Khan had asked for the permission to beat his ass and Jim had said yes without hesitation. Jim was mortified that he had asked, no, begged for more, and his cheeks and ears tinged with pink.

Khan had been working on re-routing power to the coms from the impulse power system for the last few hours and had succeeded. Bless his superhuman genius heart. Khan went over the message synopsis, insisting timing was crucial, but that authenticity was the key.

“You need to remember the rage you felt when I first dragged you in here, kicking and screaming. And the fear, too,” Khan advised.

“Oh, I haven't forgotten, believe me.” Jim said bitterly. He could have sworn he saw a shadow spread over Khan's face and he couldn't stand it. “I remember losing my ship and crew. I also remember you saving me. I never thanked you for that, so...uh. Thank you. Really.” Jim meant it. The superman nodded. Whether it made Khan feel better was unclear.

**

“This is a distress signal from Captain James T. Kirk from the U.S.S. Enterprise, can you hear me? I repeat, this is a distress signal from Captain James T. Kirk from the U.S.S. Enterprise. My crew and I were ordered by Admiral Marcus on a mission to apprehend Earth terrorist John Harrison. When I was off my ship to capture the criminal, Marcus arrived in the secretly built war ship Vengeance, and destroyed the Enterprise. I repeat: Starfleet Admiral Marcus fired on a ship from his own fleet, my ship. I have come to believe he was attempting to start a conflict with the Klingons from which he would profit greatly. I was taken prisoner by wanted man John Harrison. As far as I can tell, I am the sole survivor. Harrison has killed everyone aboard the Vengeance, including Marcus.”

Jim paused, winded, held a data disk to the screen. “Here is the little information I was able to scrape together. Please, investigate the coordinates provided, as well as the individuals listed. ” He stuck it in one of the slits on the console in front of him and pressed a button. “Transmitting.”

“I was able to escape for a short time, but...” Jim heard Khan's footsteps behind him and his eyes filled with despair. “...there's nowhere for me to go.” Perfect timing.

Next, he felt Khan's grip in the back of his collar. His shirt ripped at the arm seam, showing nothing but the horrible marks on his chest, and Jim fell backwards to the floor with a thud. Khan was facing the screen, seething with hatred, blood drained from his face.

“The Vengeance is a war ship the like of which you've never seen. Approach her at your own peril.” He snarled.

Khan noticed the data disk and reached to pull it out. Kirk sprung back to his feet and grabbed Khan's hand, trying to stop him. They struggled for a moment. Khan got a good grip on Kirk's arm, with both hands, and jerked the limb back so hard that Jim's shoulder dislocated on the spot. Jim cried out in pain and shock.

Khan held on to Jim's wrist. He pulled the disk out of the computer, threw it across the bridge, and looked right into the screen.

“Try to come rescue your precious captain, and I will kill him and then...I shall walk over your cold corpses.” And with that, Khan grabbed Jim’s index finger with his other hand and snapped it in two. Jim shrieked.

Khan cut off the transmission.

**

“Yes!” Khan exclaimed, pushing buttons on the console. “That was amazing, Jim.” His smile disappeared from his face when he turned to look as Jim.

Kirk's eyes looked nothing short of murderous. He was still on the ground, holding his left shoulder, red faced, heaving, trying to suppress groans of pain. Khan took a step towards him. Kirk's first reaction was one of fear and self-preservation, he scrambled backward with great strain. Khan was reminded of a wounded animal. He extended a helpful hand.

“Jim, let me help...”

“Don't. You. Touch. Me.” Kirk said, each word thick with disgust.

“Let me fix you...” Khan pleaded, his arm still stretched out.

“I don't need you to fix me.” Jim scooted closer to the console on his right, grabbed it and pulled himself to his knees. “I need you to NOT break my FUCKING bones! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Jim was yelling.

“I thought...” Khan started, hesitantly.

“Yes!? Please, enlighten me!”

“To make it more believable...I thought I should keep my real intentions from you...”

“Fuck. That's worse. I was hoping it was a 'heat of the moment' kinda thing. But no, you actually planned to dislocate my shoulder and break my finger, without telling me.” Jim shook his head in disbelief.

“I calculated your reaction would be 61% more convincing if you did not expect it,” Khan explained.

For a moment, Jim felt his heart wrench in his chest, reminded of his friend Spock.

“Yeah, well, you forgot a factor in your calculations.”

Khan frowned. “No, I did not...”

“You forgot about the 100% chance of pissing me the FUCK off!”

“Jim...I...” Suddenly, the superhuman was at a loss for words. This wasn't supposed to happen.

“If you don't trust me enough to tell me exactly what's going on around here, I don't think I can work with you.”

With a grunt, Jim pulled himself on his feet with his good arm. He stumbled toward the Bridge exit, the turbolift opened. Jim rested his injured shoulder on the side of the doorway, took a step back and drove himself forward forcefully, with a cry of pain. His shoulder was back into place.

“See? I don't need you,” Jim spat before disappearing into the lift.

Khan stood there for a long moment, stunned. What had just happened? He tried to take comfort in the fact the the message had seemed very convincing. The small victory felt utterly hollow.

**

Jim went directly to Sickbay. His knowledge of medicine was rudimentary at best. He found the painkillers and injected himself with a generous dose. He took a look at the fracture and set it in place. It hurt almost as much as getting the bone broken and he swore out loud and cursed Khan. He put a crude splint in place. It would have to do for now. He was exhausted, he needed to sleep before making any rash decisions. He was on edge, hurt, angry. He grabbed more painkillers and left.

**

Khan was able to keep an eye on Kirk from the Bridge. He saw him tend to his injuries. Khan wished Jim would just let him help. He could make all the pain disappear within minutes. But that wasn't the point, was it? Jim was angry because he had failed to trust him. Maybe Khan had gone too far. Up until now, every time Khan had inflicted pain on Jim, it had been with his blessing, however dubious it had been. Not this time. He saw Jim retire to his quarters for a shower and some sleep. Khan could not help, once again, admiring Kirk's strength and determination. A lesser man would have begged for his blood. But not James T. Kirk. Khan sighed. He would not let Jim slip away. He needed to make this right. But how? Khan could have gone after Jim and forced his blood down his throat. He could put him back in his cell. But Khan knew Jim would hate him for it, and possibly never forgive him. That thought made Khan feel nauseated. He had to find another way.

There was nothing Khan could do for now. He had to wait for Jim to calm down so they could talk it over. Khan had never apologized to a lesser human, but he already knew he would apologize to James Kirk. Khan went to his own quarters, suddenly weary and depressed. After all, he hadn't slept in over 48 hours. He took a shower and laid in his bed. He fell asleep, his nose buried in Jim's scent on the pillow, wishing the real thing was here.

**

Jim slept for a while. The pain woke him and he had trouble falling back asleep because of his anger over Khan's betrayal. What was Khan's problem? Had he any real idea what actual physical pain was like? “Like a drop of water falling into a lake,” Khan had said when asked if he felt pain. How was Khan able to inflict pain on Jim so accurately and, admitedly, so deliciously, then?

He recalled the harsh beating administered in Sickbay. He recalled how Khan had spanked him for being a tease, then how he had roughly taken him on the Bridge. He recalled, how expertly Khan had flogged him into a frenzy of the senses, just a few hours ago. Jim had never really been one to enjoy receiving pain or dishing it out, but the thought of Khan disciplining him stirred a deep seated need within. No one had ever made James T. Kirk feel this way before. Fuck. The more Jim thought about it, the more he was hoping to do it again. He sighed at what a hopeless pain slut he had become. He didn't want to leave Khan, but he was still furious and he wanted the superman to trust him more. Jim thought for a long time before making his decision. Kirk was nothing if not stubborn and he was going to see this through. Finally, he got dressed and left.

He made a few stops along the way. First the Mess Hall. Then Sickbay. Third, the infamous Interrogation Room. He stayed there a long time, because he wasn't sure what he was looking for. He looked inside every cupboard and drawer, looked at everything on the shelves. He found a few items he thought he could use and put them in a bag with the others things he had already picked up. 

It was time to visit Khan's quarters for a "chat".


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James T. Kirk is nothing if not stubborn and he plans on teaching Khan a lesson in pain and trust.

Kirk stepped inside Khan's room and put the canvas bag down on the floor.

“Computer, lights at 30%.”

Khan, who had obviously been sleeping, lifted his head, propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Jim, frowning.

“Jim, I...” Khan said, sleepily, his lean body hidden under a thin sheet.

“Shut up and listen.” Jim said calmly. Khan obeyed.

“I've been thinking. If you want me to stay, you'll have to prove you can trust me. Completely.”

“Jim, I'm very sorry. You were right. I should have told you everything and trusted you'd come through for me.” Khan pleaded.

“That's nice. But you'll have to do better than that.” Jim said, unimpressed by the apology.

Khan tilted his head and took a good look at Kirk. Was he taller? No, of course not. But there was something like total self-assurance in his posture that made him seem so. The young man's incredibly blue eyes, usually showing some unguarded emotion, were cold as ice. Khan was taken aback.

“I'll do better, I swear...” Khan tried to say, but Jim lifted a hand dismissively and Khan stopped mid-sentence. 

“Are you really sorry? Are you willing to prove it?”

Khan was puzzled by Jim's demanding tone. What was he getting at? Wasn't his word enough?

“I suppose I am.” Khan answered, intrigued.

“Good.” Jim kicked the bag with a clang, and it slid closer to Khan, on the floor. 

“What is this?” Khan asked.

“This, Khan Noonien Singh, is how you're going to prove that you're sorry and that you trust me.”

Khan smirked. He was overjoyed that Jim was ready to play games again so soon. “Alright. I'll bite.”

Kirk took a few steps, and reached for the sheet to uncover Khan's perfectly shaped body. Khan was completely naked, as Jim had hoped. He licked his lips, smirked and looked at Khan like he was a piece of meat.

“You know, I've never been attracted to a man before. But you, you really are something special.” Jim paused to sit down, and he put his hand on Khan's strong thigh. Khan put his hand on Jim's knee, but Jim batted it away. Kirk slipped his hand up and back, to grab a handful of Khan's perfect ass. “Fuck. Look at that ass. You're gorgeous. Built for sex, if you ask me. I'd be a fool if I didn't take advantage of that.” Jim made it sound like Khan was a prized stud. Khan was used to being complimented, but Jim's detached tone was strangely appealing, sending unexpected thrills up and down his spine. 

Jim let go of Khan's ass and opened the bag. “I got these. For you.” Kirk was pulling out a pair of manacles, held together by a long chain.

“These won't hold me, Jim.” Khan scoffed.

“I know. That's the point.” Jim replied. Khan looked confused.

“They don't need to hold you, because you're going to stay in them willingly. For me. Understand?”

Khan nodded. It was a test. A test Khan wanted to pass. If anyone could do this to him, it was James Kirk. No one else. Khan would let Jim have his fun, because he really wanted Jim to forgive him, but he knew he could take back control whenever he wanted. And he would, eventually.

Khan presented his left arm. Kirk placed a cuff around it and locked it with a brass padlock. He leaned in to kiss Khan, shoving his tongue in roughly, making Khan gasp. The kiss was abruptly interrupted when Jim pushed the superman backward on the bed. Khan laid down obediently. Jim chose to wrap the chain around the two middle posts of the bed frame, then he locked the other wrist with the click of another padlock. 

It was all for show. Khan could easily snap that chain in two. Jim knew it. Khan knew it. Jim knew Khan could overtake him and turn the tables on him at any time. Part of him hoped he wouldn't, and part of him hoped he would. Having a superior man such has Khan obeying you was a rush, but so was being under his control.

Apart from the time he had been shot in the back, Jim doubted the augment had ever felt genuine physical suffering. He had been wondering what he could use to hurt Khan. Most of the usual tricks, the ones that would work on humans, would not work as well on a man like Khan. So, Jim had to get creative.

First, he had to use Khan's blood to heal his badly beaten self. He looked inside the bag and found the retractable scalpel he picked up from Sickbay. Khan was just laying there, gloriously naked, cuffed to his bed, utterly beautiful and tempting, waiting. He was following Jim's every move with a mix of curiosity and amusement. Good. At least he wasn't bored, Jim thought. Thank god.

Jim removed his boots, but kept everything else on. For once, he wasn't the first one naked. He climbed on top of Khan, placing his knees on either side of the hips and leered at Khan's torso. Fuck. This really was happening. He had the scalpel in his right hand, but he wasn't going to use it right away. Khan was keeping quiet, but Jim could tell he was breathing a little faster by the rise and fall of his chest. Oh, that chest...Kirk lurched forward to lick across it, all the way up to the collarbone. Jim caught the smell of Khan's enhanced pheromones in the air and gasped. The stuff had made Jim commit unimaginable acts before. Would it throw him off? Would he break down and fall to his knees? Jim started to get the sinking feeling he was making a mistake.

Khan must have thought the same thing, because he whispered in Jim's ear in his characteristic low voice: “I want you to do as you planned. I want you to forgive me. Not because I forced you, but because you really believe it.”

Jim felt his anxiety evaporate and he tasted Khan's neck for all it was worth. He nipped at the defined muscles at the top of the shoulder, where it meets the neck. Khan's chest was pressed against his, Jim felt the vibrations of Khan's low pitch groan as he bit deeply into the flesh until he tasted the delicious coppery liquid on his tongue. He observed, fascinated, as the teeth marks slowly faded and disappeared. Jim bit the exact same spot again. This time, Khan sucked in a breath. Jim lapped the drops of blood and watched as the wound healed. As fascinating as this was, it wasn't nearly enough blood to heal Jim.

Jim sat up, reluctantly pulling away from Khan. Jim was already feeling pretty tight in his jeans. He licked his bottom lip, his pink tongue swiping at a single blood drop there. He held up the scalpel and pushed the small sharp blade all the way out and ran his other hand over the flawless pale skin of Khan's chest. Khan's eyes followed the scalpel as Jim sliced across the top of his left pectoral muscle, a few inches above the nipple. Jim just observed as blood seeped out of the slit, then as the skin healed, the deep red liquid the only remaining proof there ever was an injury there. Jim leaned to lick the small pool of blood. Ah, yes. That was more like it. He sat back up and closed his eyes, to enjoy the rush more fully. He rubbed his crotch into Khan's, because, fuck, how could he not. 

Khan was engrossed by Jim's behavior. Starfleet captain, leader of men, life and death decision maker. That was what Jim used to be. Still was. Jim was taking what he needed from him, and Khan would let him. Yes.

“Whatever you want, Jim...I'll give it to you.” Khan's hips shot up to meet Jim halfway, and both men moaned as they ground their hardening cocks together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my version of Bottom!Khan. Enjoy! Let me know what you think :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lesson continues. Khan finds out what a wicked little fucker Jim can be.

Kirk was heartened by Khan's words. There were a lot of things he wanted from Khan, but he needed to stay on point. The lesson wasn't over, hell, it hadn't really started yet. While his blackened eye, cut lip and sore shoulder seemed to have healed already, pain lingered on his back, chest and buttocks. His fractured finger was only a tiny bit better, but Jim guessed broken bones required much more blood to heal properly.

“From where on your body should I drink next?” Jim asked, as his eyes roamed all over the unmarred skin in front of him. Khan stayed silent. He knew he wasn't meant to answer. It was for Jim to decide this time.

The long chain of Khan's cuffs allowed him to lay with both arms nearly fully stretched on either side. Jim noticed the almost translucent skin on the inside of Khan's arms. Oh, yes. There. Jim moved up a little so he was able to reach for the inside of the other man's arm. He cut the tender skin of the bicep there and rushed to slurp the blood before it dripped unto the sheets. It was a bit messy, Jim felt some blood drip down his chin. He turned to find Khan looking at him, inches away. Jim got closer and tilted his head.

“Clean it up,” he ordered, his blue eyes icy.

Khan instantly parted his plump lips and stuck his tongue out. He licked his own blood off the young man's chin and lips, making Jim's cock twitch. Jim rubbed his jeans covered erection on Khan's, who groaned at the abrasive feeling on his naked sensitive cock. For different reasons, both men thought Jim needed to get out of these uncomfortable tight jeans. Sooner the better. But first, Jim mused, more of those lips. When Jim crashed into him, Khan was expecting a kiss, but he got a bite instead. The pain was more acute than that of the scalpel, the teeth less sharp, tearing right into the delicate tissue. Khan made a noise of protest into Jim's mouth, but he let him suck more blood from his bottom lip, until it healed.

“Are you planning to suck me dry, Jim?” Khan asked before his tongue darted out to lick what blood remained on his own lips.

“Mmm.” Jim smacked his lips together, enjoying the tingling heat spreading through his body. He thought before answering, as if he was actually considering it. “Maybe. Would you let me?” Khan nodded eagerly. Fuck, that was hot, Khan willing to bleed to the last drop for him.

Jim tore himself away from Khan's gaze, sat back up. His broken finger was almost fully mended so he used the scalpel to cut the clunky splint off it. He flexed his left hand experimentally. Close, but not quite there yet.

Kirk looked down at Khan and wrapped his hand around the pale slender throat, not to strangle, but to firmly hold him in place. Jim noticed Khan's pupils dilate some more, felt him swallow against his palm. Desire raced through him as he remembered how amazing it had been to fuck this very throat. He squeezed a little tighter. Khan parted his lips and rolled his hips into Jim. Oh, this was good. Jim noted all of it for future use. 

Jim lowered the scalpel to Khan's face. They both stared at each other for a moment, breathing faster from the sense of danger. Khan frowned and pulled on his bounds as Jim sliced inches along his left cheekbone. Jim wished he could have taken a picture of this. The contrast of the bright red blood on the pale skin, dripping down Khan's handsome face, his clear blue eyes piercing right through him. Fucking gorgeous. Kirk drank the blood greedily as Khan turned his face to one side to give him better access.

Then, Jim scooted down on the bed, uncovering Khan's genitals in the process. He made Khan spread his legs a bit, so he could kneel between them. Jim was still holding the scalpel, eying Khan's large erection. He slowly wrapped his free hand around it. Hard as rock. Velvety soft skin. Jim moved his hand up and down, just a couple of times, then stopped. Khan made a small frustrated noise, moved his hips and let out a surprised “oh” when Kirk rewarded him with a swift slap to the side of his cock. Jim was glad with the reaction and he did it again, this time harder. Khan groaned. Jim tore his eyes away from the bobbing erection to look up at Khan's face. The superman's pale eyes were smoldering. He looked ready to pounce and flip Jim over on his back, but he stayed still. Good boy.

Jim bent down to lick Khan's cock, keeping eye contact. One single long slow lick. He saw Khan close his eyes and throw his head back with a low moan. That was just to tease him, like Khan had done to Jim many times before, a bit of payback. 

Then, Jim moved the scalpel dangerously close to Khan's cock. The superhuman held his breath, adrenalin rushing through him. Would Jim do this? He might. He was angry and determined. Khan realized he had no idea what Kirk could do.

“Jim?...” Khan said, his voice cracking like Jim had never heard it before.

Kirk looked up with a smirk, but said nothing. Good. Be scared, Jim thought. He pressed into the inner thigh, very, very close to Khan's genitals. Khan exhaled with relief as Kirk bent down to lick the blood messily, spreading some of it into Khan's groin. Perfect excuse for Jim to nuzzle right into it as he licked the whole area clean of blood. Obviously, Khan had been scared that he'd slice right into his cock. That was only a bit surprising. What was astonishing was that Khan seemed wiling to let it happen. As far as submission went, Jim couldn't think of a better proof of obedience. He felt humbled.

Kirk's health was completely restored. He'd never had so much of Khan's blood coursing through him. He was bursting with energy to the point of feeling dizzy. Colors were brighter, smells stronger, sounds sharper. And his pants ever tighter. He retracted the scalpel, put it down on the bed and got up. Time to get rid of these goddamn jeans.

Once free of his belt and constricting pants, Jim asked Khan to close his eyes. Khan wanted to keep his eyes on Jim's young, fit body, but he obeyed, reluctantly. He could hear Kirk rummage through his bag of tricks. Jim must have found what he wanted, because next Khan felt him get back on the bed, between his legs, like before. What was Jim going to do next? Khan felt the familiar point of a sharp weapon on his stomach, but this time, it was not the scalpel. No. It was bigger, duller and much more painful. Khan let out his loudest groan so far as it cut a gash across his body, from one side to the other. Two times. Then, searing agony.

Khan's eyes flew open, and he pulled on the chain. “Fuck!” He swore for the first time since Jim had met him. Quite the reaction. Jim held back a laugh. Khan saw Jim watching him with steady eyes and a smirk, holding a dull knife in one hand and a small box in the other. What was it?

“What did you do?” Khan asked, worried.

“Salt.” 

Khan looked down at his stomach to see what was happening. The gashes were slowly healing, covered in salt, some of it getting trapped under the skin after they had closed. The result was two lines burning across his belly. The pain wasn't fading this time.

“That story you told me about having lead bullets healed inside your body gave me a few ideas,” Jim explained, looking quite satisfied.

“Jim, you are a very devious little thing. Well played,” Khan growled. He was genuinely impressed. His spirited ex-captain was rising to the occasion admirably. 

Jim couldn't help blushing at the praise. He took his t-shirt off and used it to sweep off the excess salt from Khan's stomach. It was strange because there was no sign that anything had happened there. Yet Khan was frowning and taking sharp breaths, obviously experiencing some kind of suffering. How much suffering? Jim realized he had no idea how much pain Khan was in. He ran a finger along the spot where some salt had been poured, Khan groaned through his teeth. Jim had just inflicted lasting pain on his ally for the first time, he felt like he had just committed some sort of sacrilege. 

Khan saw the hesitation in Jim's eyes. After all, Jim was a novice at this. Khan was the expert. He charitably offered his help so Jim would not have to ask. 

“If you go too far, I'll tell you. Stop everything you're doing if you hear me say 'Starfleet'. Although, I doubt I will need to...” Khan said, raising an eyebrow. 

It sounded as much as a challenge as it did advice. Jim nodded. He knew Khan was encouraging and nudging him along the way. Jim felt like he was doing this 'with' Khan, and not 'to' him. He felt so amazingly close to Khan now, and he really wanted to kiss him. Mmm, to kiss those lips... Or, maybe, to fuck those lips...? Yes. Also, he wanted to test a theory. He looked for something on the floor. He got the brown leather belt from the loops of his jeans. He folded it in two into his right hand and crawled towards Khan.

Khan saw Kirk crawl on all four towards him, the coldness back in the young man's gaze. Jim wasn't aware of how predatory he looked, like a feline on the hunt. Khan could not wait for what was next and he gave Jim his best seductive smile. Jim stopped when his knees were astride Khan's ribs. He attacked Khan's lips furiously, chewing them, shoving his tongue in to feel the line of his teeth, sucking on Khan's tongue. Jim had never kissed him as savagely as this. Khan instinctively backed up, but ultimately he let Kirk ravage him. Then Jim pulled back, hovering just a few inches away from Khan's swollen lips and showed him the belt.

“Lift your head,” Jim instructed.

Khan obeyed. Jim slipped the belt behind his neck. Then, making sure the superman could clearly see, he put the end through the loop. He stared right into Khan's eyes as he tightened the strap around his neck. Oh yes. Jim thought he'd seen something earlier, but now he knew for sure. Khan's pulse quickened as the leather closed in on his pale throat. He laid there panting, waiting for Jim to make his move. Jim cupped Khan's cheek with his left hand and smirked. Then he pulled on the belt with his other hand. Kirk was so close to Khan’s face, he felt his breath getting shallower, saw his clear eyes grow darker and roll back in his head. And Khan jerked his hips up, wanting to feel Jim's cock rubbing on his, but he also felt the two lines of heat nagging at him across his stomach. Khan tried to groan, but nothing came out.

Jim finally let go of the belt. Khan coughed and took large gulps of air.

“Well, well. What have we here?” Jim said mockingly, as he ground into Khan's crotch a couple of times. Khan said nothing, but he did grind back into Jim.

“Should I do it again? Or should I just stop here? Tell me...” Jim really wanted to hear Khan beg, and he figured he had a very good chance right now.

“Please. Do it again, Jim. Please...” Khan begged.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk talks dirty. Khan's facade is cracking.

Khan had never begged anyone for anything. Not really. He had done so to manipulate others on occasion, in desperate situations that all somehow turned out in his favor. He'd done it under duress, for that bastard Marcus who, coincidentally, was now a very dead bastard. But with Jim, it felt different. Khan wasn't trying to manipulate him, and he wasn't being coerced. Khan simply aimed to please Jim. And Jim wanted to hear him beg for more, so he did. That Khan actually did want more was only secondary.

“Did anyone ever tell you how fucking sexy you sound when you beg?” Well, Jim thought Khan sounded sexy every time he opened his mouth to talk. The begging just made it downright indecent.

“You're the first one to hear me beg who lives to tell the story, Jim. So, no. No one has ever told me that.” Khan smirked, pleased with the veiled threat inside the compliment. 

Jim's response came in the form of the belt tightening around Khan's neck. Tight enough to be felt, but not quite enough to choke. The awareness of the leather snugly wound around his throat was driving Khan wild with arousal, the danger acting as the ultimate turn-on. After all, augmented humans needed oxygen to live, just like lesser humans, making strangulation a very viable method to make Khan submit. Again, Khan was impressed with Jim's choice of actions. The young man really had an instinct for domination. An untapped talent of sorts. The lines of fire still stinging across his stomach were another proof.

Jim shifted higher on the bed. After some minor rearranging, Jim, still holding his end of the belt, was sitting on the very top of Khan's chest, his knees on either side of his face. His crotch was right in the superman's face, so close Jim could feel the other man's warm ragged breath on his cock.

“Tongue,” Jim said tersely. 

Khan stuck it out. Jim wrapped his left hand around his cock and readjusted his position until his balls fell right on Khan's eager wet tongue.

“Lick me,” Jim demanded. Khan skillful tongue got to work.

Khan was lapping at Jim's balls with enthusiasm, red cheeked, looking Kirk right in the eye. Khan knew he was really good at this, and he meant to show off. He was pleased when he saw Jim's eyes roll back in his head in delight.

“Fuck Khan...That feels so good...” Jim moaned. 

He let Khan do this for a while, then he pulled back a bit and lowered his cock until the tip was resting on Khan's chin. Jim wasn't in a hurry, he knew what Khan could do with his mouth and he tried to delay as much as humanly possible. He rubbed his cock left to right on the chin, then slid his length up on Khan's face, right past the utterly tempting lips. Kirk lightly tapped Khan's cheekbone with his hard-on, then pressed and rocked back and forth on the side of his nose. Khan shut his eyes and let Jim drag his cock all over his face.

“Look at me. Your eyes are way too pretty to be closed.” The clear blue hue of Khan's eyes came back into view, and Jim bit his lip to suppress a smile.

“So are yours, Jim,” Khan said suavely. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Jim replied, unmoved.

“What about this, then?” Khan asked playfully, and his tongue darted out to swipe the side of Jim's cock.

“You can't wait, can you?” Jim's voice was low, tinged with mockery. “You can't wait for me to stick my dick in your mouth so you can suck it...” It was true. Khan was eager to impress with his skills. Jim moved his cock until the tip leaned against his shiny lips. Khan waited for Jim's order.

“Open that sexy mouth of yours,” Jim demanded huskily. Khan did as asked, Jim slid the tip of his cock between his lush lips and paused. Khan suckled the glans lightly.

“You're so fucking hot,” Jim said, totally taken by Khan's looks. “But you look even better with your lips around my cock,” and with that, Jim slowly drove forward into Khan's mouth, his left hand resting on the bed frame for balance. 

This position was not the best for giving a blowjob, Jim knew. But this wasn't about Khan's comfort, was it? Jim was very well endowed, and it was a thrill to be able to plunge down someone's willing, well practiced throat, without any resistance on their part. Jim knew Khan was proud of his sexual prowess. With good reasons. Khan was a downright cocksucking wonder, better than anyone Kirk ever had. Jim decided to knock Khan's pride down a few pegs. It was worth a try.

“How did you get so good at this? Tell me...”

Every time Jim asked a question, he pulled out of Khan's mouth, as if he expected an answer, but then the belt choked Khan so hard he couldn't talk. When the belt loosened, Jim made sure Khan got a mouthful of cock. Khan took gulps of air whenever he could and tried to relax and breathe through his nose.

“Sucked a lot of cock in your day, uh?...Yeah, I bet you did...”

“And you loved every minute, didn't you?...”

“How do you like being my cocksucking slut?...”

“I hope it's big enough for you...Yeah, you love my big dick, don't you?...”

It was as if Kirk had very little regard for what the augment had to say. Khan's neck was sore and he felt like little more than a slut on a leash, only here to suck Jim's cock. The young man's filthy words made Khan quiver. The great Khan Noonien Singh reduced to a common slut by James T. Kirk. He was more turned on by the idea than he would have ever imagined, and he sucked on Jim's cock even harder.

“Yesss...” Jim hissed, pleased that Khan seemed to get off on the humiliation. Another weapon in his domination arsenal.

Jim let go of the bed frame to grab a handful of Khan's hair. He kept his hips still and worked Khan's mouth up and down his shaft, using it like a warm, slippery sheath. It felt fucking amazing, but Jim tried really hard to look a bit bored. He could be a really good actor in a pinch.

After a while, Jim pushed in as far as he could. He let go of the belt, only to pinch Khan's nose. Khan could not breathe, he spluttered, Jim's cock too far down his throat. Spit was dripping from the corner of his mouth as he looked up at Jim intensely. And Jim looked back at him, spellbound, as the blue eyes filled with tears, as the eyelids lowered ever so slightly, as the eyebrows slowly drew into a frown. Then, Khan pulled on his chain noisily. A signal. Jim let go of Khan's nose, pulled out of his mouth and stroked Khan's cheek tenderly as he inhaled deeply, desperately, and coughed, his face red with strain. 

It was strange to see Khan in some kind of distress. The superman was always in control, exuding calm power through a cool confident facade. The Khan in front of Jim now was in pain, still reeling from Jim's rough treatment of his mouth. Jim did not give him time to recover completely. 

Jim kept petting the side of Khan's face, his other hand wandered behind him, fingertips looking for the nipple. He found it already hard. He teased it lightly, ran his nail over it, squeezed it firmly, carefully studying Khan's face.

Khan was still recovering from the lack of air, slightly dizzy. He wasn't as cool or as guarded as he was when Kirk first initiated this encounter, and he moaned when he felt the feathery touches, then the scratches on his nipple. He clearly winced when Kirk pinched the sensitive nub. Had Jim let out a short laugh?

Kirk was on the move, off Khan's chest, off the bed. He was getting something else from his bag. Whatever it was, it was small. Jim held it, hidden, in the palm of his right hand. Jim sat on the bed and caressed Khan's chest soothingly. But Khan wasn't fooled, he expected Jim was about to put him to the test once more. Jim finally revealed what was tucked away in his hand. Khan swallowed hard.

Once more, Khan could not help approving of Kirk's choices. First, Jim had tested the augment's nipple sensitivity, and when he found that Khan was very sensitive, he made his move. The Interrogation Room contained a variety of clamps, most of them crude implements designed to quickly break down the prisoners. But Jim had picked the only adjustable ones. Clever boy. Khan was grateful. He was not quite ready to say “Starfleet” yet.

Kirk bent down to lavish Khan's nipples with wet, slow licks, switching from the left to the right repeatedly. Khan closed his eyes, bit his lip, and let out a constant stream of low noises akin to purring. Jim sucked on each nub in turn, lightly at first, then harder, and he saw the superman's erection twitch against his stomach. Kirk wished he had found out about this earlier.

Jim made the nipple clamps jiggle in his hand. Khan opened his eyes, apprehensive. Did Jim even know how to use these? Khan did not know that Jim had actually tested them in the privacy of the Interrogation Room. First on his finger, then on his own nipple, using the small screw to adjust the tension.

“Ready?” Jim asked, tilting his head.

“On your own time.” Khan answered, eying the clamps anxiously. 

The look on Khan's face did not go unnoticed, telling Jim he should proceed cautiously. So, he made sure both clamps were at their lowest setting, then he attached the first one to the superman's right nipple. Khan inhaled sharply, the clamp's bite was intense, but not too severe. The next second, Jim was kissing him, as if to take Khan's mind off it. It worked to a degree. Jim pulled back from Khan's lips and put the second clamp into place. Jim ran an appeasing hand down Khan's ribs, all the way to his hip.

“How is it? Too much? Not enough?” Jim needed feedback.

Khan glanced down his chest, as if it would help him gauge the situation. He considered lying. But when he looked at Jim and saw the real concern in his deep blue eyes, he told the truth.“On a scale of 1 to 10, it's a 6.” 

Jim nodded. Khan could take a bit more, then. Jim re-adjusted each clamp in turn, giving the screws just a couple of turns. Each time, Khan winced and frowned, each time Jim kissed him deeply, partly to distract him, partly to reward him. Jim noticed that Khan's kisses were getting more sloppy and desperate as time went on. Not at all like the precise commanding kisses he usually gave. 

Khan's restraint and self-control were weakening, Kirk's every action chipping away at them. Khan was having a harder time thinking ahead, more difficulty controlling his body. He felt hot all over and when Jim kissed him, he wanted to melt into him. It was slightly odd and totally addictive.

Jim reluctantly broke the kiss, leaving Khan breathless. Good god, the needy look in his eyes was unlike anything Jim had seen so far. Kirk reached for each clamp in turn, to give them a little nudge that made Khan gasp and throw his head back. Then he did it again, harder this time, on both nipples at once. Khan groaned loudly, his back arching off the bed. When the augment finally settled down, he saw that Jim had moved again. A second later, he felt Jim's tongue licking its way up his cock, his whole body shuddered at the touch. 

“Ah, fuck yes, Jim...Please, don't stop.” Khan begged, for the second time.

Khan's reaction was better than Jim had anticipated and he had no plans to stop. He wasn't as good as Khan at this, but he was a quick study. He licked Khan's length over and over, covering it with saliva, then he wrapped his hand around it to spread the spit all around. Khan uttered a series of little yeses and shapeless moans as Jim finally took his throbbing cock in his mouth, shoving it in as far as he could. He wasn't going for finesse or elegance here. He felt the tip of Khan's big cock hit the back of his mouth, he stilled and breathed through his nose, relaxing. He waited, enjoying feeling Khan's cock pulsating against his tongue. Jim kept his hand around the base to cover whatever portion of Khan's cock he couldn't fit in his mouth. He started sliding his mouth and hand in unison, up and down Khan’s dick. 

Khan looked down at Jim as he worked his magic on his cock. Khan couldn't think straight, his hips were rocking of their own volition, and he knew he wouldn't last long if Jim continued like this. And Jim wasn't showing any sign of letting up. He only stopped sucking so he could spread more spit along the base, then he would continue rocking back and forth, driving Khan out of his mind. Khan was getting very close, he tried to tell Jim.

“Jim...I...God...” was all Khan could say, then Jim's other hand landed on his stomach, right on top of the burning lines of salt. Khan was startled and his orgasm receded for a moment.

“The belt,” Jim said, his hand still jerking off Khan's cock. Khan did not understand. 

“Take the belt,” Jim explained patiently.

The belt was still hanging loosely around his neck, Khan grabbed the end of it, as told.

“Choke yourself.” 

Oh, god. The order drove red hot desire through Khan's veins, and he pulled on the belt until his air flow was cut off. Jim's mouth was back on him, working faster than before. The great Khan Noonien Singh, under the control of James T. Kirk, was strangling himself as he was about to come. He had never felt more depraved.

Khan came without a sound. His hips shot up into Jim's mouth, the first spurt of cum landing in his throat. Jim choked, pulled back and kept pumping the twitching erection with his hand. Khan finally let go of the belt and let out raspy moans as Jim directed the stream of semen unto his ally's chest. When Khan was finally spent, multiple lines of hot cum crisscrossed his torso. Jim crawled up, licked a streak off Khan's stomach. He looked at Khan as he swallowed it. He reached for Khan's nipples, to remove the clamps. Khan hissed and groaned in pain as Jim took them both off.

“We won't need this for the rest of it.” Jim said in a matter of fact tone.

“The rest?” Khan could hardly believe Jim meant to keep going.

“Oh, yeah. We're not done here.” Jim smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan is afraid to disappoint. Kirk improvises.

“Did you really think you were already off the hook? You're really slipping, Khan.” With that, Jim pointed at his own crotch with both hands. Khan's mind was still foggy from the intense orgasm and he stared at Jim's still erect member for a few seconds before responding.

“Ah. Yes.” As soon as he spoke, Khan suspected he hadn't conveyed the sentiment Jim was looking for. When Jim shook his head looking at the floor, Khan became certain.

“You forgot about _my_ pleasure. How very selfish of you.” In fact, Jim wasn't really angry or dissatisfied, he only saw an opportunity for more power games. Truth be told, he believed Khan was sorry and had forgiven him already, touched by the augment's submission so far. But he let bitter disappointment show on his face anyway, and Khan was suddenly worried that he had failed the test and that Jim would leave.

“I'm sorry, Jim,” Khan said, knowing the words were inadequate. They did not express the extent of his regret. It was a strange feeling for Khan, but nothing seemed more important than making Jim happy and regaining his trust.

“Hm.” Jim made sure the sound was devoid of emotion, totally neutral. He got the small key from the side table. He unlocked Khan's right wrist, then the left. Khan thought, that's it, he's done with me. Panic spurred him on. He propped himself up on his elbows.

“I'm not used to this. I've never...” Khan was looking for the right words. “... _yielded_ to anyone like this before. Please, be patient with me, Jim. Tell me what to do and I'll do it.”

Kirk, who never had any intention of leaving at any point, was impressed by Khan's continued willingness to do his bidding. It was so completely exhilarating, Jim could really get used to this feeling of power over his ally. Khan was silent, nervously waiting for Jim's reply.

Jim kept his face blank. He smoothed Khan's fringe back with his right hand. Khan's limbs were still limp and relaxed, post-climax bliss lingering, and he naturally leaned into the soothing caress, yearning for more of Jim's soft touches. Then Jim roughly grasped a handful of black hair and pulled hard. Khan was shocked into attention by the pain, but he gave no resistance and let Jim guide him easily. Using his leverage on the superman's hair, Kirk made him get up on all fours, on the bed. Fuck. Khan looked so good like that, Jim decided to keep him this way, on his hands and knees.

So it seemed Jim had decided to stay and continue playing with him after all. Khan's heart beat faster as stabs of excitement ran across his lower abdomen. Why hadn't he done this before? Totally relinquishing power to someone else, to let them have their way with him, let them use him? Only a few hours ago, it would have struck him as unthinkable, laughable even. The great Khan did not submit, he dominated. He was created to rule and govern, not to beg and grovel. Even among his own people, he was recognized as such, a leader of leaders. Such a superior man shouldn't be at an ordinary human's beg and call. But here, today, Kirk towered above him in every way. And Khan craved more danger, depravity, humiliation at Jim's hand.

Jim asked Khan to take off the loose belt from around his neck, then he steered him off the bed, to the floor. He kept a tight hold on Khan's hair, making him crawl, dragging him towards the shower. By the entrance, he pulled the hair sideways to make Khan look up at him.

The augment's blue eyes were full of heat behind the messy fringe, the corner of his mouth curled up. Khan was truly enjoying himself. Shit. Khan was being dragged about by his hair like an animal and having a grand old time. Jim had a plan, but he was so turned on by this, and he had been so hard for so long, without release, he made a split second decision. He jerked Khan backwards to make him sit on his knees, then faced him. He released his grip on the soft black hair to lift Khan's chin. Jim ran his thumb all over Khan's soft lips then pushed it in, cock twitching as he felt the velvety wetness of Khan's tongue.

Khan stared at the hard-on in front of him, as he eagerly sucked on the thumb. He knew Jim was observing his every move and he tried to tease him as much as possible. He closed his eyes and moaned obscenely, as if this was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. Jim knew Khan was doing it all on purpose.

“God, you are _such_ a slut...” Jim growled.

Khan opened his eyes again, playful and flirty, and Jim just had to move the unruly hair out of the way once more, to see them better. Jim knew he wasn't going to last long. He was pretty much ready to burst. And he wanted to burst all over Khan's pretty face, to see it covered in _his_ cum for once. Jim reluctantly pulled his thumb out of Khan's mouth with a pop, Khan licked his lips.

“Look at you, on your knees, covered in your own cum...And you still want more?”

“Oh, yesss...” Khan whispered. It made Jim shiver.

“Put your hands behind your back,” Jim ordered. Khan clasped his hands behind him instantly, pushing out his muscular chest, making sure Jim got an eyeful.

“Get my dick wet." Khan leaned forward, open mouthed, but Jim laid a hand on his forehead to stop him and added, "No touching.” Khan frowned. Jim wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and lowered it just under Khan's face. The frown disappeared.

Khan took a few seconds to collect spit, then he stretched his tongue out. Saliva slowly dripped down Khan's tongue and artfully fell unto Kirk's cock. Jim had expected Khan would just spit on his dick. He smiled to himself. Even when Khan wasn't touching him, he was still driving Jim wild by doing unexpected sexy things like that. One time would have been enough, but Jim let Khan do it again, just because it was hot, then he stopped him.

Jim spread the slickness all over his shaft. Yes. Perfect. He grabbed Khan harshly by his hair again, a reminder of who was in charge, and tilted his head back. Jim squeezed his cock and slid his hand up and down, twisting at the top. He tried to go slow. At first. But it felt so so good and Khan's face was right there, open and willing, cheeks pink, with that softness in his eyes. He never looked more gorgeous. Jim's grip on his erection tightened, his pace quickened. Then, fuck it all. Jim didn't want to wait. He didn't want to be patient, collected or reasonable.

“Beg for it,” Jim asked, between two ragged breaths.

Khan knew what Jim wanted to hear and he said it as pleadingly as he knew how. “Please, Jim, come on my face.” Khan paused. He dropped his voice impossibly lower and pronounced each word distinctly “Make. Me. Yours.”

It sounded like a plea. It also sounded like an order. The line between the two had blurred, the feeling utterly familiar to Kirk. What Jim wanted, Khan wanted too. Khan's desires were Jim's. Both men felt totally in tune, each one understanding the other perfectly. The connection between the two of them had morphed into something deeper yet. And it felt so right and natural, Jim wondered how he had been able to live without Khan until now.

Jim felt his balls tighten, his orgasm rushing through. He moaned, pulled even harder on Khan's hair. He fought the urge to throw his own head back, because he needed to see this. Without realizing it, Khan was anxiously shifting from one knee to the other, expecting to feel Jim's hot load on his face any second. When it came, he fought the urge to close his eyes, because he needed to see this.

“Oh, fuck...Khan...” Jim's knees gave a bit, his hips shook, his hand slowed down on his cock as he carefully aimed the streaks of cum on Khan's face. He hit him in his hair and forehead first. Then on the left cheekbone, some of it on his ear. Right on the bridge of his nose and the lips. Jim wrung the last of it on Khan's right cheek and his chin. Jim admired his handiwork, satisfied. He grinned, out of breath. Spent. Khan was marked as his. Like they both wanted.

Khan was thrilled. He had seen the whole thing and committed it to memory. The spasms of Jim's cock, the look in his eyes, the controlled manner in which he had painted his face with his seed, his own name whispered in the throes of pleasure. He could feel Jim's semen drip on his face, he darted his tongue out to taste it on his lips. He closed his eyes. _Delicious_. Suddenly he felt Jim's tongue sliding inside, tangling with his. Then it was gone, licking a line of his own seed from Khan's cheek, then Jim shoved it back in. Jim was feeding Khan cum with his tongue. How depraved, the superman thought, and he felt his cock starting to fill in already. No surprise there. Augmented stamina was a great perk. 

Jim finally pulled back and licked his lips. “Go clean yourself up. When you're done, turn off the water and wait for me. On your knees,” Jim instructed, then he let go of Khan. He walked back to the bed, rearranged the sheets, plumped a pillow. Khan was still in the same spot. Jim turned to him.

“Go on.”

Khan started to get up, and Jim added “Oh, and by the way, just to clarify. You're still not done.”

Khan smiled. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out sweeter and less kinky than planned. Oh well. Kirk and Khan seem pretty happy here, so why not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk has a gift for Khan. Khan parades around for Kirk like a good pet.

Kirk quickly finished tidying the bed. He heard Khan turn on the shower and he sat down immediately, his knees still weak, thanks to another superb climax, his legs made of cotton. He sighed, partly because he was glad to get off his shaky legs, but mainly because he had just overcome a major hurdle, apparently with flying colors. Jim had never inflicted pain on a lover on purpose, but he had a history of performing well under pressure and possessed great instincts. Thank god for that.

Khan clearly stated he had never yielded to anyone in this manner before. So Jim was the first to be allowed to dominate Khan. And Khan was the first person that submitted to Jim. A very intimate first for both of them. Would it be the last? If it was up to Jim, there would be other times, but he had no idea if Khan would like that.

Jim found the scalpel and grabbed the belt. He looked for the marks the buckle had left on the leather when he choked Khan. He used them as a guide, adding an inch or so for comfort, endeavored to cut the belt shorter, and stabbed a small hole in the middle of it. Yes, it would do nicely. He set the makeshift collar on the bed. Lastly, he pushed the table a bit further from the bed to make some more room. The water in the shower was turned off.

**

Kirk walked in. Khan was kneeling on the tiled floor, his back straight, hands on his wide spread knees. Jim noticed with interest that the superman's cock was not entirely soft. His wet hair was slicked back, drops of water trickled down his handsome face, his defined chest, his powerful arms, everywhere. And Jim wanted to look at all of it all at once. The best he could manage was to walk around a couple of times, admiring the perfect physique in front of him. All of it _his_. For tonight anyway. He walked back out, turned around and held the door open.

“Come with me,” Jim said softly.

Instinctively, Khan knew what Jim wanted. He lurched forward on all fours, crawled through the doorway and past Jim, then he waited, facing the wall, the bed on his right. Jim sat on the bed, leaned back on his arms and took another moment to study the exquisite hunk of a man who was dripping dry in the middle of the room.

Finally, Jim gave him a simple order. “Come closer.” Khan turned towards Jim and advanced slowly, trying to make a good show of it, swaying his hips, rolling his shoulders, licking his lips. If Jim accused him of being a tease, Khan would not deny it. He stopped when his face was right up close to Jim's knees. What now?

Jim sat up and showed Khan the modified belt.

“Can I put this on you, around your neck, I mean?”

“A collar.” Khan paused and raised an eyebrow. “Do you know what that means?” Khan doubted Jim had deep knowledge of bondage relationships, but the symbolism of putting a collar around his neck shouldn't completely be lost on the young man.

Jim lowered the collar to his lap, frowning, suddenly hesitant.“Why don't you tell me?”

“Simply put, a submissive is given a collar by the dominant as a symbol of their relationship. When the collar is on, the sub obeys the dom. Collar off, the relationship reverts to normal. Whatever normal is.”

“Ah, I see.” Jim stared at the object and said nothing else. Had he asked too much of Khan?

“I like that you made it. Out of your own belt. A memento of your...my... _our_ first time.” Khan put his hand on top of Jim's. Jim looked up. Khan's eyes shone with intensity.

“Put it on me, Jim.” Khan lifted his chin, an invitation.

Jim swallowed, emotion twisting his throat. He reached behind Khan to wrap the newly made leather collar around his neck. Jim noticed that all the redness there had already faded. Not a trace of rough handling. With shaky fingers, Jim slipped the short strap through the buckle and secured it. Perfect fit. Tight but with plenty of room to breathe, room to hook a finger in to drag him around. Jim cupped Khan's face with both hands. They kissed. It was strangely chaste, more reverent than heated. Meaningful. Finally, Jim let go and leaned back on the bed to better admire the result.

“As long as the collar is on me, I'm yours to command. When we're done here, you'll take it off. And when I want to submit to you again, I'll bring it out and present it to you. Understood?”

Jim nodded calmly, but his heart had just leaped in his chest. Khan did not say “if”. He said “when”. Khan was planning to let Jim dominate him again. Jim smiled. Then he got back down to business, encouraged.

“Face the wall.”

Khan smiled back at Jim, then he turned to give him a side view. He felt on display, like a prized animal, the feeling not entirely unpleasant. On the contrary, he enjoyed the way Jim ordered him around, and the way he looked at him. Like a beautiful thing, or like a tool, solely for Kirk's enjoyment. Yes, only for Jim.

Khan, as usual, looked majestic, lean and muscular, desirable in every way. It didn't seem possible, but the dark thick leather made Khan even sexier. He looked stunning. A casual observer might say he looked like a dog, albeit a very pretty one. But Jim saw something entirely different. Something rare and exotic. Something wild that needed to be tamed. Jim told him so.

“You are...” Jim's voice wavered a bit. He cleared his throat. “You are so fucking beautiful...”

“Thank you.” Khan answered simply.

Jim ran his fingers over the collar. “Are you really mine?”

Khan showed no hesitation. “Yes.”

Jim caressed the jet black hair, then ran his hand down the neck and following the slight curve of his still damp back, all the way up to Khan's ass. Smooth, perfect skin the whole way.

“How are those lines of salt I made?” Jim asked, needing to assess the situation.

“I can still feel them. Not as much as before...” Khan stopped talking when Jim ran his fingertips all over his stomach, the light touch sending heat down Khan's crotch. While his hand wandered, Jim bumped into the augment's half erect cock and Khan trembled at the contact. Jim was pleased but he ignored the growing erection.

“Bring your fine ass over here.”

Khan obediently turned and backed up, ass first, until he was right between Kirk's knees. This was...fuck. Jim's mouth watered. He grabbed the perfect globes in front of him, then he slid his hands up Khan's sides as far as he could reach. He dragged his fingernails down the augment's back. He noticed Khan shook a bit, his head tilting to one side. Scratching seemed to elicit a pleasant feeling, so Jim did it again, this time scratching down Khan's ribs, his hips, then over his buttocks. Jim could see actual goosebumps. Jim squeezed Khan's firm ass once more, he bent down to lick a stripe on each cheek with the flat of his tongue. The closeness made Jim want to bury his face between them, but he resisted. He could not resist giving Khan a good slap. Of course, Khan gave no sign that he even felt it. If a punch in the jaw barely registered, why would an innocuous slap on the bum?

“You obviously felt my nails scratching you. How did it feel?”

“It tickled.”

“How much did that slap hurt?”

“Just a quick sting. It's only a one,” Khan said, referring to the scale of 1 to 10 he'd used earlier.

The bag Kirk had brought was still within reach, on the floor, by the foot of the bed. Jim opened it and retrieved the paddle he had chosen. There were many different options for paddles in the Interrogation Room, and Jim had been puzzled by them. There were round ones, leather ones, some made out of what seemed like silicone, some thin as rulers, others very wide, some had holes in them and some did not. The one he chose was simple. It was made out of wood, smooth, black and shiny. It was about four inches wide, a bit less than a inch thick, rectangular with a rounded tip. Jim picked it simply because it appealed to his eyes, nothing more. He had also tried it on himself, on the inside of his thigh. One stroke had left a red mark within seconds.

Khan felt Jim rub a cold object all over his ass cheeks. He did not turn back to see what Jim was wielding. It was smooth and hard, so Khan guessed it was a paddle. He wanted to warn Kirk that his arm would tire before he'd be able to cause any significant damage. But he didn't say anything. Jim was clever enough to figure it out.

This wasn't the ideal position for this. Jim got up and tugged Khan by the collar. The sensation made more blood flow to Khan's cock. “Bend over the table.” Khan got up and obeyed, laying his chest and belly flat on the table, hands on each side of his head, palms down. Jim resumed sliding the paddle over Khan's ass, his other hand gliding all over the augment's back, feeling every detail. The touches were meant to be soothing, but Khan's breathing sped up as excitement was building up. It only got worse when Jim stopped touching him altogether. He waited with growing impatience, despite himself.

Jim decided he would give Khan ten blows and evaluate the “damage”, if any. He hit Khan's ass right across the middle. Khan flinched in surprise, but he made no sound. Jim hit him harder, in exactly the same spot. Jim tried to apply even force on the whole paddle, but it wasn't so easy. By the fourth blow, he had better control of the paddle, but Khan's skin was barely pink.

It took all ten strikes for the augment's buttocks to turn a shade of red remotely resembling what Jim was looking for. Shit. This was way too much work. He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“How much does it hurt?” Jim asked, panting from the effort.

“Now? About a 3.”

Crap. This was not productive at all. At this rate, Jim would wear himself out and wouldn't be able to fuck Khan properly later...That wouldn't do. Not at all. But there was a way to change that, wasn't there? 

Jim put the paddle down on the table and returned to the bed. He came back armed with the knife, and the salt.

“Brace yourself, pet.”

Yes, Khan loved to be Jim's pet. Khan thought he was getting excited earlier, but it was nothing compared to this. The rush of adrenalin made him dizzy. He knew what Jim was going to do. And he wanted Jim to do it.

Kirk carved two horizontal lines, one across each cheek. Jim's mouth watered at the sight of the blood, but he put down the knife and poured salt in the palm of his hand. He rubbed the wounds with salt, Khan's reaction immediate and blatant. The superman grunted, his hands balled into fists, his knees folded, his hips leaned forward, uselessly trying to escape. Khan's erection was pressed against the cold hard side of the table. That did it.

“Fuck...” the swear escaped Khan's lips as a whisper, not a scream. If Jim could have seen the augment's face, he would have seen a faint smile there. But Jim was busy cleaning the bloody salt off Khan's already healed skin. Then he picked up the paddle again and took aim.

After just one blow, Jim knew he was getting somewhere this time. He landed another strike, aiming for the salt trapped under the skin. Khan was vocal, his body moved with each hit of the paddle, hips hitching forward, his cock hitting the table every time. Jim kept the blows coming, each time Khan reacted beautifully, wiggling his ass in a way Kirk found utterly sexy. The beaten buttocks never flushed beyond a lovely bright pink, as if Khan's augmented healing took care of the damage as it happened. Jim counted ten hits. He paused.

Khan was panting. He backed away from the table to give his erection some room. Jim saw that. He slid his hand passed Khan's hips, reaching for his cock. Khan was hard. Really hard. And drooling precum profusely. Jim squeezed Khan's shaft tightly as he spoke right into Khan's ear.

“Shit. You love this. Should I give you more?”

Khan moaned before he answered in a hoarse voice. “Whatever you want, Jim. You know what's best for me.”

Without warning, Jim gave Khan another two hits. Frankly, he wished to give Khan more, but his arm was getting really tired. This was hard work. He threw the paddle on the table and grabbed Khan by the collar. Khan turned around, and Jim shoved him back unto his knees, where he belonged. Khan was made to crawl back to the bed, unto which Jim forced him to bend over. Khan sighed. The softness of the mattress and fine bedding felt wonderful in contrast with the cold harshness of the table. He was dizzy, endorphins and arousal running amok within him, his legs shook under him. He felt out of control. A scary thought for the former dictator. But Jim was here, and he would make sure he was alright.

Jim knelt right behind Khan, eyes set on his freshly beaten muscular ass. Jim laid his own hands on the floor, his nose ending up so so close to the other man's slightly pink bum. Khan could feel Jim's breath on his skin and his cock twitched in anticipation.

Jim licked both sides of Khan's ass feverishly. It tasted salty, the skin hot under his tongue. He kissed and nibbled at the perfect globes as he heard Khan moan wantonly, then he licked some more. He grabbed both cheeks with his hands, thumbs on either side of Khan's cleft, and pulled the cheeks apart to better see the asshole. Jim licked his lips and dove in to kiss the tender knot. Khan hummed in delight.

“Hmm, yesss. Thank you, Jim, ” Khan mumbled into the mattress, grateful.

Jim swirled his tongue around Khan's asshole, then licked right up the cleft. The proximity brought on Kirk's familiar hunger for the augment's taste. Jim needed more. He licked harder, he sucked on Khan sensitive puckered hole, he stuck his tongue in it. Yes, that. Khan bucked under him. As the stiff tongue worked and wiggled its way deeper, Khan rocked his hips forward into the mattress, and ...oh god, it felt amazing. Every now and then, Jim would press into the lines of salt making Khan wince, providing a counterpoint that only made Kirk's handling of his asshole seem even more heavenly.

Jim stopped to run a finger over and around Khan's tight hole. He pressed into it, just a little. Khan made no complaint.

“When was the last time you got fucked in the ass?”

Khan turned his head as far as he could, Jim leaned to the side, to better see his face.

“A little over 300 years.”

Jim didn't expect that. At all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk asks for a show, and boy, does Khan deliver.

Jim thought for a moment. This meant that no one had fucked Khan since Marcus had gotten him out of his cryotube. This meant that the last time Khan got fucked was way back in the 20th century. Freaking centuries ago. _Centuries_. Somehow, this sent an incredible thrill down Jim's spine.

Khan knew Jim was stunned. The young man hadn't said anything yet and he'd stopped running his hands all over his ass. Khan thought it a good idea to explain a bit further.

“I wasn't given much privacy, and even less freedom, after they woke me,” Khan said, avoiding using Marcus's name lest it ruined the moment. “They didn't want me to develop any relationships or connections outside the work they forced me to do.”

As Khan spoke, Jim had taken back control of his motor skills and slid up on the bed beside Khan, on his belly, his arm draped over his muscular back.

“Bastards,” Jim said, before laying his lips on the back of Khan's shoulder. Khan smirked at the remark.

“That being said, it doesn't mean I've been completely idle in that department. After all, there are certain things a lone man can do...” Khan's voice had become deeper as he talked on. He let the implication of what he said sink in. A second passed. Jim lifted his chin to let out a small 'oh' of understanding that did not quite reflect the impact this revelation had on him.

The mere idea whipped up Jim's desire, but the mental image totally set him on fire: Khan, laying in bed, naked, fringe over his closed eyes, lips parted, cheeks pink, one hand wound around his huge cock, his other working on his own ass, two fingers sliding in and out. Fuck...Jim actually moaned at the thought. He bit Khan's shoulder hard enough to elicit a gasp from the augment, then licked his way up to the pale neck. Jim took the time to inhale Khan's sweet spicy scent, then he put his lips to his ear.

“Oh, I'd love to see that...” Jim purred before pausing. “Show me,” he added, practically snarling, making sure Khan understood it wasn't a request.

Khan shivered at the definite order. Jim moved back, his knees still on the floor, right next to Khan. He turned to rub his now fully erect cock against Khan's left ass cheek, then he struck the right cheek with the palm of his hand as hard as he could, making Khan groan.

“Get on the bed.”

Khan climbed on, crawled up the bed and laid down on his side. Jim got a small bottle of lube from his bag then followed him. For now, Jim wanted to see Khan's face, so he stretched in front of him, settling his head on the pillow close to Khan's.

“Show me what you do when you're alone...I want to see you touch yourself...”

Khan nodded. He wanted to please Jim. He was going to give him a good show. Jim's eyes followed every movement as Khan ran his fingertips over his collar first, feeling the leather, then as he slowly moved down to his chest. Khan teased each nipple lightly, the way he liked it. He moaned. Jim's hungry eyes shut up to Khan's face, then flicked back to watch as Khan took his time hardening the pink nubs. Intense desire was rolling through Jim. He resisted the strong urge to lean in to kiss Khan's gorgeous parted lips, the urge to lick those sensitive nipples. If he did that, he would not be able to see and Jim didn't want to miss a thing.

Khan's hand continued down his torso, caressing his flat stomach lazily, working its way towards his groin inch by inch. Khan kept his eyes on Jim, noticing every small reaction, the way his eyes devoured him, how he kept licking his lips, how Jim's cock twitched from time to time. Khan shifted, rolled on his back so he could use both hands freely. The pressure on his buttocks made the burning lines of salt come back into focus. Jim rearranged his position too, got closer, propping himself up on his elbow to get a better view.

Soon, Khan's fingers were threading through the faint trail of dark hairs under his navel. Khan's newly freed left hand trailed down the same path the right had just went. First, the collar, where Khan lingered longer this time. Feeling the material proof of his submission to Jim sent surprisingly strong jabs of heat to his cock. Then the chest, the nipples. Then the hip. And lower. Khan's cupped his testicles, rolled them around in his fingers, tugged on them lightly. He moaned and closed his eyes.

“Keep your eyes open, pet.” Jim said a bit breathless. Khan obeyed and nodded.

Khan interrupted his descent, brought his right hand to his face, and started licking his palm, keeping eye contact with Jim. Now, this, Jim could do. Kirk gripped Khan's wrist and covered the inside of Khan's hand with saliva, using his outstretched tongue. He even licked and sucked each finger in turn, making Khan hum in appreciation. Jim let go of Khan's wrist.

The superman wrapped his wet hand around his large hard-on, still playing with his balls. Khan moved his fingers up and down his cock at a leisurely pace. Slow and deliberate. Jim gasped at the sight.

Kirk avoided touching his own cock, afraid he might go over the edge; the visuals were arousing enough. Jim wasn't sure if he had ever seen anything more sensual than Khan pleasuring himself. He took mental notes, wanting to remember each detail so he could use them on the augment at a later time. Jim could not resist anymore. He _had_ to touch. Jim thumbed Khan's highly receptive nipples. Khan moaned softly suddenly unable to stop his hand from pumping his erection faster. Jim pushed his forehead to Khan's temple.

“You're so fucking sexy, you're driving me crazy."  Jim voice was shaking with arousal.

“I'm sorry, Jim,” Khan answered with a bit of a smug, self-satisfied smirk. Jim noticed. He gave each nipple a quick harsh pinch, wrenching groans from Khan.

“Liar. You're not sorry. You're an attention whore.” Jim's cold tone did not call for a reply. He found the lube he had lost track of in the heat of the moment and flicked the top open, raising an eyebrow.

“Finger.”

Khan let go of his cock and presented two fingers to Jim.

Jim's eyes grew a little wider. “Two?” Jim swallowed. Of course, Jim was a newbie to this, so he was taken aback, but he guessed Khan knew what he was doing.

Khan noticed Jim's surprise and decided to push it further. “Yes. I intend to show how big of a _whore_ I am....Is it alright?” And with that Khan added another finger to the first two, loving the look on Jim's face, a mix of slight disbelief and intense hunger.

“Yes. Fuck, yesss.” Jim hissed and he squeezed some lube on Khan's fingertips. Then he got up hurriedly and scrambled rather ungracefully over Khan's body. Jim knelt next to Khan, trying to pick a spot that would allow him to see everything. The augment let an impatient Jim roll him roughly unto his side again, by the hip. Khan took this as a green light to start fingering his ass. He reached back.

“Wait...” Jim said. Khan stopped mid-move, puzzled. Jim shifted behind him, then Khan felt a tongue licking between his ass cheeks _again_ and he chuckled in pure delight. Who was the whore now?

When Jim had his fill of Khan's taste (only for the moment, because Jim was pretty sure he would never quite get enough of it...), he struck the superman's ass again. Khan yelped in surprise.

“Go ahead. Show me.”

Khan reached back and slid his fingers all the way down his crack. He bent his right knee up against his belly, tilted his hip forward so Jim could have a better look. He thought about how he was going to do this. He could have done this slowly and carefully but he wanted, needed, to prove a point: he could take it hard. As hard as Jim wanted. Khan went straight for his hole. He barely circled it. Jim's tongue had done most of the hard work anyway. Right away, he pressed all three fingers unto his tight entrance. He relaxed for a moment, then he pushed all three digits in at once.

“Fuck,” Jim whispered behind him.

Khan smiled to himself at the lovely reaction. The burning pain lasted a few seconds, then it eventually completely faded as Khan's tissues healed. He pushed deeper yet, with a groan, down to the second knuckle. He waited a bit, twisted his hand as much as the awkward angle allowed then pulled all the way out. He waited for Jim.

Jim grasped and pulled up Khan's right butt cheek, so he could see better, not caring about the searing pain the salt lines caused the augment. He stared as Khan shoved his fingers back into his slicked hole. This time, Khan did not stop until he was all the way in. He relished the stretch, the heat, even the pain, somehow too fleeting. And he could have sworn he could feel Jim's eyes boring into him. The great Khan was letting a mere human look on as he was stuffing himself full of fingers. The humiliation made his cheeks more pink and his cock harder. He started to move smoothly in and out of his puckered hole, one second thinking it was too much and the next not enough. No, definitely not enough. Khan was now yearning to feel Jim's nice big cock inside him, but....

Jim seized Khan's wrist. He took charge of the rhythm for some time, then he made Khan pull out his fingers with an obscene wet smacking sound. Khan heard the top of the lube bottle being cracked open. Jim was getting his fingers coated in it, just out of sight.

“Show me where...” Jim skimmed two fingers around Khan's loosened asshole as he searched for the right words. “Show me where that _sweet spot_ is.”

“Yes, Jim” Khan breathed heavily.

Jim's fingers slipped inside easily. The young man was feeling the unbelievable tight heat of the superman's asshole for the first time. First time he had his fingers up any man's ass, really. Khan took his wrist, then let it go.

“Palm down.”

“I'm sorry. What?” Jim said scissoring his fingers rather brutally.

Khan made a deep strangled noise and tried again. “Jim..., turn your palm down. _Please_.”

“Much better.” Jim slowly rotated his fingers inside Khan's pulsing asshole. Khan guided Jim by the wrist, until his fingers were not quite all the way in.

“Do you feel this, Jim?”

“Yeah...” Jim assented.

“ _That's_ the spot,” Khan added silkily before letting go. He tried to touch his aching hard-on, but Jim scolded him.

“Tsk tsk. No touching your cock until I say so, pet.” Jim took his hand off Khan's butt cheek, and forced the superman to open himself up to the delicious intrusion.

Jim rubbed the pads of his fingertips over the small round patch Khan had just shown him. Khan emitted a low chuckle and his hips rolled forward.

“Do you like that? How does it feel?”

“Absolutely...” Khan moaned mid-sentence as Jim caressed his prostate again. “...divine.” Khan finished his voice dripping with lust. Jim noticed Khan's neglected straining erection jutting out in from of him. Pre-cum was profusely escaping from the tip and Jim fought the urge to lick it off.

Kirk had studied the files on the genetically engineered humans carefully. There were mentions of their superior sexual stamina. And Jim intended to test the validity of the claims. Right now, tonight.

“I wonder how many times I can make you come in one night.” Jim said, all matter of fact.

Khan turned his face to look at Jim, an eyebrow raised.

“Augmented stamina, and all that...” Jim's voice trailed as he focused on driving Khan out of his mind for good. He brushed Khan's prostate over and over again, giving him no rest, barely a chance to breathe in between.

“Go ahead. Jerk yourself off. I know you want to, _slut_.”

Khan threw his head back on the pillow, hair messy, his pale eyes rolling back in his head as he was finally allowed to touch his throbbing cock. Jim was relentless, hitting the target each time, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body that made him jerk his hips forward, driving him right into his clenched fist. He thought about what Jim said, about testing his stamina. Images of Jim fucking him with his fingers, his cock, maybe even an object, a large toy of some kind, whatever Jim could find, in various positions sent electricity crackling down his spine, spilling right into his cock.

Jim felt Khan shake, he felt the hot tunnel spasm around his fingers. He knew Khan was right about to come, he kept fucking him with his hand, then he reached up to hook a finger into Khan's collar and pulled as best he could, the leather digging into the neck.

“Come.” A single word. Khan grunted like an animal, his body shook, long jets of semen spurted and landed on the bed, some of it even making it over the edge and landing on floor. Jim had a hard time sliding in and out smoothly as the augment climaxed. Each spasm of Khan's asshole was incredibly strong, stopping Jim in his tracks. Whoa. How the hell would that feel around his dick? Jim bit his lip.

Khan was wringing out the last drops of his release. His face and chest were bright red, his breath still labored. Jim let go of his collar and brushed his hand along the over sensitized skin of Khan's back, who shuddered at the touch.

“What do you say, pet?”

“Thank you, Jim.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan wants to cuddle. Kirk wants payback, and then some.

Khan's breath was reverting to normal. He was lying on his stomach, his face half buried in the pillow. His mind was hazy, fuzzy, drifting. He kept his eyes closed as Kirk moved about the room, seemingly rearranging a few things, turning on the faucet.

Kirk sat next to Khan and prodded his arm with something cold. Khan cracked an eye open. A glass of ice cold water. He sat up, took the glass and drank it all gratefully. Jim took the empty glass from him and leaned over to set it down on the nightstand. Khan seized the opportunity to snake his arm around the young man's waist to gently pull him closer. He nuzzled into Jim's neck and wished he could just lay here and cuddle with his ex-captain until they both fell asleep.

But Jim had other plans in mind. He ran a hand through the superman's hair, Khan pushed back into the touch and hummed. The rumbling noise sounded like a cat purring. Jim chuckled as he pictured Khan on all fours, naked, brushing against his master's legs, begging for attention, or made to chase a string**. Not a bad idea. Later maybe... He pushed Khan's shoulder and looked into his eyes, gauging him. He found the gorgeous blue eyes a bit unfocused, dazed. Khan did the same to Kirk finding only stern resolve in the deep blue eyes. In this very moment, Khan understood he would not get any rest. Jim said nothing. He just slipped his fingers down the nape of Khan's neck and hooked the collar, the ghost of a smirk on his lips. Yes, Jim was definitely plotting something.

Jim roughly pulled Khan off-balance, sideways. Khan followed meekly. It was strange. He did not feel like he had any fight in him. He just went along, his mind blissfully blank. He stumbled to the floor with a thud. He just laid there on his side, stunned.

“Knees,” Jim ordered simply as he let go of his collar.

Khan pushed himself up, settled on his knees as instructed, the salt on his buttocks burning anew as he sat on his heels. He waited. Jim went to the bag. Ah, more games. Of course. Khan's conscious mind was starting to cut through the fog of the afterglow. Hadn't Jim said he meant to test him?

Jim came back and knelt right in front of Khan. He held a length of rope. And a blindfold, which Jim set on the floor next to him for now. He wanted Khan to clearly see the next bit. The rope was rather short and very rough. Not the nice silky high quality rope one might expect for such purposes, but a good choice in these conditions, Khan thought. Obviously, Jim wanted the augment to _feel_ this. Whatever _this_ was.

“Arms out.”

Khan obeyed, remembering having ordered Jim to do the same for him not long ago. How things change...

Jim started to bind Khan's hands with an efficiency and dexterity that surprised Khan. He raised a questioning eyebrow, but Jim only smiled mysteriously. Jim wrapped each wrist, looping the rope around them multiple times before binding them tightly together, palms also tied into each other by a couple of loops. He was not being gentle at all. Khan inhaled sharply whenever Jim made the rope slide and burn across his skin. After Jim had tied the final knot, he took the blindfold and put it over Khan's eyes.

Jim decided to just sit and watch for a moment. He observed as Khan moved in his bounds, not like he wanted to get out of them, but as if he was testing the hold. Khan tried to shift his hands and felt the rope scratching the delicate skin on the inside of his wrists. Somehow the grating sensation helped him refocus his mind. After a while Khan stopped struggling and tilted his head, wondering what the hell Jim was doing.

When Khan's focus switched from the rope to Jim's actions, his breath started to quicken. For a man used to constantly predict all possible outcomes and calculate percentages of probability, this felt novel and weirdly _wrong_. Of course, it was just an illusion, there was nothing wrong with letting Jim decide his fate, but god, not knowing what Jim was going to do next made him tingle with excitement. Jim moved. Khan strained to listen, but was not able to gather clues as to what Jim was planning. He could guess, of course. More salt?

Jim had no idea when Khan might be ready for another round. It seemed a bit early, even for an augment, so he needed to kill some time first. And he knew exactly how. He grabbed the salt.

Khan was patiently waiting on his knees, anticipation ever growing. Jim walked past and sat right behind him, on the bed. Khan's upper back and neck were just within reach. Perfect pale skin begging to be marred.

“Do you remember that time you sneaked into my shower?” Jim asked, lightly.

“Of course.”

“Consider this payback,” Jim spat.

Jim wrapped his left arm around Khan's chest, and tightly held his throat with the other. He kissed the back of Khan's neck, right above the collar. He licked across the spine and bit the other side lightly. He sucked the skin there as hard as he could, trying to leave a mark. Khan, purely hungry for sensations, let out a low pitch noise of approval. On a normal human, there would have been a bruise where Jim's mouth had been, but not on an augment. Whatever blood had risen to the surface of the skin was gradually receding, right before Jim's eyes. But it didn't matter, because Khan had seemed to enjoy it, Jim continued. Sucking here, nipping at the skin there, scrapping his teeth above and under the collar, breathing in Khan's addictive smell the whole time. But this was hardly payback, was it? It seemed more like a thank you...

Jim went after Khan's left trapezius first. He adoringly slid his fingertips on the smooth skin. God, who had skin like this? Jim squeezed the taut muscle. Yes, right there. Jim's teeth sank into the flesh and stayed clamped there. Khan groaned, but he rolled his head out of the way to give Jim more room to work. Jim could taste blood. Mmm, fuck yes. His mouth watered. He finally let go, licked the blood mixed with his own saliva from the teeth marks. He put salt in his palm, and rubbed it right into the bite wound.

Khan groaned and shuddered as a small ring of fire suddenly burned atop his shoulder. Then he dropped his chin to his chest, exhaling loudly, trying hard to stay in control and succeeding rather quickly. No matter. Jim could do this all night. He picked a spot right next to the first one, and he bit deeply again, holding on as long as he could. Then he salted the marks again. He did the same on the right side. Each time drawing blood and each time adding salt. Each time Khan yielded to Jim's will, each time reacting with pants and groans. With the salt caught under the skin there, each kiss, each lick, each nip, was amplified, causing goosebumps to appear all over the superman's body.

Khan was lost in the sensations, the only things of import right now were Jim's mouth and fingers on him and his ragged breath in his ear. The rest of the universe could wait. Jim's ministrations were sending pleasant surges of desire to his belly and groin. He knew his cock would soon start to stir again, he knew that when Jim noticed, Jim would try to make him come again. And, fuck, he knew Jim would succeed because Khan was a slut for it. Without realizing it, Khan moaned Jim's name, who stopped playing with the now faded bites to whisper in Khan's ear.

“Yes?”

“Please, touch me, Jim. Touch my cock. Make me hard again,” Khan begged without even thinking.

Fuck. Arousal danced in Jim's lower abdomen as Khan begged him in that unbelievably sexy voice. What a fucking rush, to have the great Khan on his knees, reduced to a slut begging for more...

Jim, elated, smiled in Khan's hair. “You're very greedy, Khan Noonien Singh. You can't wait to go again, can you?”

“Please, Jim?” The humiliation of begging made Khan's cheeks burn, but it was drowned out by the desire to please. This was not the natural order of things, but it was intoxicating.

“Why don't you touch yourself?” Jim asked, knowing the answer full well.

“You tied my wrists and palms together. I can't,” Khan protested mildly.

“Try,” Jim whispered. Khan imagined the rough ropes scrapping across the tender skin of his cock and chuckled darkly.

“Something funny?” Jim asked, his voice low and dangerous.

“No. Quite the opposite. I had no idea you'd turn out to be such a fiend.”

Jim grinned. “I'll take that as a compliment.”

“As you should.”

Kirk threw both arms over Khan's shoulders, on either side of his neck, fingertips reaching for the nipples, holding them without squeezing. “Now, shut up and touch yourself.”

Khan started dragging his roped hands between his legs, on his inner thighs first, as lightly as he could. The scratchy feeling was not unpleasant, yet. He widened his stance, switched sides and slowly closed in on his crotch, his breath hitching. He avoided his testicles, just pressing the underside of his bound hands against his hardening cock. He rolled his hips into them, the burning sensation of his ass rubbing into his heels making him wince. Jim teased the superman's nipples gently. Khan responded by tossing his head back unto Jim's shoulder and throwing caution to the wind. He started to hump his hands in earnest, aided by the delicious light teasing of his nipples. Jim was doing it perfectly, just like Khan loved, and Khan could not resist moving his hips. He was starved for contact, and the harsh rope provided friction that felt both divine and agonizing. He had to shift constantly to keep the delicate skin of his cock from getting chaffed raw by the coarse fibers. Jim whispered words of praise and encouragement that made more blood rush to the augment's already half-hard member. That was all the help Khan needed.

Jim saw that Khan was now completely hard. By then, the underside of Khan's erection was an angry shade of red. Kirk let go of one of the nipples and reached for Khan's cock, batting the bound hands away.

“Oh, Jim, yesss.” Khan hissed. Jim's hand had never felt better around his cock. Smooth, soothing, cool, heavenly. The augment propelled himself forward into Jim's hand at alarming speed. Christ.

“Easy there, tiger.” Jim said, chuckling. “All in due time.” And he let go of Khan's dick to concentrate on other body parts. Khan whimpered in disappointment.

Jim gently pushed Khan forward, making him understand he had to bend over. His elbows were on the ground, his spine curved, each vertebra showing, his ass in the air.  He looked sexy as hell. Jim slapped Khan's ass, slid both hands down the arch of his back, dragged his nails on his sides all the way back to the hips. He reluctantly let go. It was always so damn hard to stop touching Khan.

Jim asked Khan to wait. He fetched a pitcher of ice water that he had set out of view earlier. He came back to the bed, taking in the glorious sight of Khan Noonien Singh prostrate on the floor for him, disheveled, panting, and eager.

Jim put the the water on the nightstand. He spread the ass cheeks apart to look at Khan's asshole. It was still a bit wet, leftover lube spread around it. He rubbed his thumb over it, earning him a low moan from the augment.

Kirk put some lube on his fingers and reached for the nightstick he had left to chill in the icy water. The stick was freezing to the touch when he covered its end with lube. This particular stick was quite long, but not as wide as Jim's own cock. It seemed like a perfect segue between a few fingers and the real thing. He held Khan's ass open and, without a word of warning, he applied the cold weapon on the tight ring. Khan's reaction was immediate. His hips jerked forward to escape the intense cold.

“Jim! What...” The words died in his throat as Jim pressed the stick unto his hole again, keeping a tight grip on his hip. Of course, Khan could have easily gotten away. But after the initial surprise, he had resolved to take it obediently. Jim noticed Khan's body language soften and he twisted the nightstick as he drove it inside. Khan wasn't trying to get away anymore, but he shifted from one knee to the other and let out a constant flow of sharp breaths and low groans that let Jim know the augment really was feeling this. In more ways than one.

The contrast of the frigid smooth object against the hot walls of his ass was a totally new sensation. If Khan could have constructed a coherent thought, he would have praised Jim's choice again. Instead, his brain had short-circuited and his ass tightened around the intrusion in spite of his efforts to relax. He had no control other than staying put and taking it.

Jim kept thrusting the stick in, rotating it slowly, pulling out a bit, pushing it back in. Once, he pulled it all the way out, and blew on the puckered hole, his warm breath drawing out shudders from Khan. He inserted it back in, and could see the asshole quiver around it, like it was grasping it to swallow more in. Fuck. Jim could not wait to feel this around his own cock. He kept going until a bit more than half the nightstick was inside Khan. He stopped.

“Do you like it deep, pet?”

“Whatever you want.” Khan said between two raspy moans.

“No, no. I'm trying to get _you_ off. Tell me what to do.”

“ I...Yes, I like it deep. At first...then hit my prostate until I come...” Khan finally admitted.

Jim worked the makeshift toy into Khan's hole with building intensity. He scratched Khan's bent lower back with his free hand every chance he got, sometimes landing a slap on his ass cheek, telling him what a good pet he was. And Khan would thank him for the praise and moan louder ever time he opened his mouth.

The toy wasn't as cold now and it felt _amazing_. Khan relaxed into it. He could feel every inch of it inside his bowels, sliding mercilessly, stretching him over and over and he backed into it wanting to feel more, wishing it was bigger. His aching cock was bobbing between his legs as he rocked and he found himself yearning for release earlier than he would have thought. Jim Kirk was good. Very good.

“Jim...Give it to me. Make me come. Please....” There was urgency in the augment's deep voice like Jim had never heard before.

Jim pulled the stick back a bit. He needed to hit that spot, which seemed a bit harder to find without his fingers in there. But he found it eventually, using Khan's moans as a guide. He shoved the toy in with precision each time and it seemed to drive the other man completely wild. Khan reveled at the entirely new sensation of the cold hard tip battering his prostate.

“Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim....” Khan repeated in a low whisper as he felt his orgasm build up. If only he could touch himself, if only Jim would touch his...

Jim roughly pumped Khan's erection a few times.

“Yesss...I'm com...ngh...Fuck!” Khan screamed. Then he growled with each spasm that drained him of his seed. The floor was painted with generous lines of cum that surprised the young man. Shit, still this much on the third time? Jim felt the toy being pulled in with each contraction of the strong muscles inside. Khan was trembling, his legs suddenly weak and about to give. Jim released Khan's cock, then gave him some time to calm down before removing the nightstick from the asshole with a soft wet pop. Jim could see the pink ring still quivering and he licked it with the flat of his tongue making Khan's whole body shudder anew.

He wrapped both arms around Khan's waist and pulled hard to drag him back unto the bed. Khan let him, and he just fell back on the mattress like dead weight. Jim slipped the blindfold off. Khan looked like he got put through the ringer, face red, breath ragged, eyes half-closed, limp. Jim undid the knots around his hands and carefully removed the rope. As soon as he was free, Khan cupped Jim's face and pulled him in for a languid kiss, tongue lazily tangling with the young man's. After a while they pulled back and looked at each other quietly until Jim settled next to Khan and buried his face in his neck, an arm draped over his chest.

“I can't wait to fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The adorable idea for kitty-Khan comes from Yeaka's fic Cup. Just a nod to a writer I love. :-)
> 
> The payback for Khan sneaking in Jim's shower refers to a scene of Heat and Distraction.
> 
> I have no idea what it's like to have something ice cold up your ass, so I made it all up. Hope it's believable.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk fucks Khan. That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for this to be the last chapter but it kept getting longer, so I decided to add one more after this.

They both needed a quick break to refuel their energy reserves, so Kirk got drinks from the replicator. Jim wished he could have forgone this step but, after being at it for hours, he really needed it. They both sat on the bed in silence, feet away from each other.

Jim Kirk felt like the luckiest and most patient man in the galaxy. Luckiest because Khan Noonien Singh was letting him have his way with him. Who else could say the same? No one. At least, not in this century. Or the one before that. Most patient because, really, who could wait this _long_ to fuck someone this _willing_ and this fucking _hot_?

Khan was almost done with his protein shake, but Jim was only halfway through his. He kept getting distracted. He'd look at Khan's luscious lips, forming a perfect 'o' around the straw, and forget how to use his own. He was sure Khan caught him leering at his body multiple times. Jim could not keep his eyes from roaming all over the augment's perfect shape. And, on top of everything else, Khan smelled exquisite. Like freshly baked sweets. Good lord. It made his mouth water, reminding him he needed to finish that goddamn shake so he could jump Khan's bones for good.

Khan hit the bottom of his drink with a loud slurping sound. He got rid of the glass, and stretched on the bed, knowing full well that Jim was watching him closely. He stayed propped up on one elbow, head tilted to one side, his fringe falling over his left eye. He licked his lips and sensually ran a hand down his own chest, blatantly teasing the young man.

“I'm waiting...” Khan said in a tone clearly meant to egg Jim on.

Damn. Jim was staring back at him, wide eyed, now sucking down his drink at double speed. Obviously, Jim was eager to be rid of it. Good.

Khan did not let just anyone do this to him, especially not a lesser human. Never before. Khan ruled and controlled humans, he used them, dominated them. _He_ fucked _them_. Not the other way around. It was simple natural order. However, he did have a few relationships based on equality with other augmented women and men. All of them gone now... Khan put it out of his mind. Jim was here. Now. And it made Khan's heart swell with content. James T. Kirk was not a genetically engineered man, but he obviously was a _superior_ human specimen, worthy of his surrender in more ways than one. Nonetheless, Khan still harbored the instinctual doubt that a mere human could not quite fully meet his sexual needs. In spite of these lingering doubts, he was more than ready to feel Jim inside of him. Beyond the physical pleasure, Khan was looking forward to the connection and closeness that came from surrendering that special part of him.

Jim finally put down his drink. He immediately pounced on the augment, nearly knocking the breath out of him. He climbed right on top of him and smashed his lips on Khan's while running his hand through the black hair. Khan was relaxed and pliant, no doubt still high from large amounts of endorphins and dopamine still coursing in his veins. Jim could feel the lean smooth chest and defined abs underneath him. He ground his hips, pressing his cock into Khan's muscular thigh, encouraged by the strong hands kneading his ass. He could not feel the other man's erection yet, probably because it had been only fifteen minutes since Khan's last orgasm. No matter. Jim was planning to fuck Khan's cock solid in a moment.

Jim tasted Khan's neck before licking a trail over the collarbone, then down his chest. He stopped only to lick both nipples, in turn, because it never failed to make Khan moan. He applied a series of kisses down to the navel, then from one hip bone to the other, as Khan quivered under him. Then he pushed himself up to kneel between Khan's legs. They both knew exactly where this was going. Khan obediently drew up his knees and widened his stance to give Jim more space, and Jim scooted up on the bed. Khan loosely encircled Jim's hips with his legs. Jim looked around, found the lube, grabbed it. Khan put his hand over Jim's.

“No. I... I think there's enough,” Khan said, eyes pleading.

“Really?” Jim asked, eyebrows raised.

Khan just nodded. He wanted just enough lube inside him for Jim to slide in without effort, not a drop more. He wanted to _feel_ Jim, needed all the friction he could get.

“Alright.” Jim dropped the lube and smirked. “You do seem to enjoy a bit of pain...”

“You have no idea,” Khan growled.

“Oh, yes, I think I do...” Jim said confidently. He had spent this whole time observing what made Khan tick, and he planned to use it. Pain was not a very familiar sensation for Khan, and Jim had seen how it made him fall apart when coupled with pleasure.

“Didn't you read my file?” Jim continued, smirking like a man who has aces up his sleeve. “Do you think I slept with all these people without learning a thing or two? Never had a complaint, but got loads of requests for repeat performances.”

Jim wasn't exaggerating. As a lover, Kirk was not only prolific, he was also attentive and eager to please. And since he had already come earlier tonight, Jim was pretty confident his stamina would measure up. Well, at least, he hoped it would. After all, he had never fucked a man before, and the man he was getting ready to fuck had a way of making him come undone like no one else. So who knew what would happen?

Jim dragged the tip of his cock all over and around Khan's asshole. Yes, it was still slippery. He pushed lightly and felt the puckered hole twitch. Shit. He bit his lower lip as Khan's asshole swallowed his glans with ease. He looked up at Khan, who kept silent, immobile but for the corner of his mouth curling up.

Suddenly, Khan hooked both legs behind Jim's back and pulled him forward with amazing strength. Jim's erection entered Khan all the way to its base, and Jim fell over, barely able to keep himself up on his arms. The augment's hands were on Jim's hips, pinning him into place. Khan had moaned at the sudden surge of pain and pleasure. He chuckled and now had a full-blown smug smile on his face.

When Jim regained balance, he slapped Khan across the face as hard as he could. He knew it hadn't really hurt, but at least the smile was gone from his face and the hands were off his hips. Fuck. Jim felt the tight heat of Khan's asshole pulsing around him and he could not stop his cock from twitching, as if electricity had been wired right through it.

“Shit.” Jim swallowed, inhaled deeply and gave Khan a cold stare as he spoke. “Yeah, I get that you don't need any more foreplay. I know you want it hard and fast. Correct me if I'm wrong but...” Jim paused, hooked two fingers into Khan's leather collar, pulled on it once. “...I'm still calling the shots.”

Khan nodded once, rather impressed with Jim's cool composure. Jim released the collar. Khan relaxed his hold on Jim's waist, and Jim pulled out completely. Khan raised his arms and cradled the back of his head in his hands, accentuating the beautiful v-shape of his torso. Well, Jim thought, appraising the gorgeous sight, it was an improvement of sorts, but there was still challenge in Khan's face and posture. And was there boredom also? Whatever. The challenge would be met and the boredom was a lie. Khan was already half-hard. It was just a ploy to urge Jim on. Jim's body wanted to slam in, but his mind did not want this to be over too quickly. This was special. It had to last.

Jim resumed thrusting, holding on to Khan's hips. He went as slowly as he could. Khan was hot, smooth, very tight, yet yielding, and Jim inched his way in, watching in fascination as his shaft disappeared inside bit by bit. Every now and then, Jim's eyes would flick to Khan's face. He found the same airs of feigned boredom as before, even though the augment's cock was obviously filling in. Khan wasn't as stoic as he tried to look. Once Jim was all the way in, he just stayed there and enjoyed the tight velvety grasp of Khan's ass around him. Fucking amazing. Khan was _perfect_ , inside and out.

Kirk, still tucked deep inside, moved a hand to the back of Khan's left knee and pushed the bent leg away from him. Then his hand slipped up over the muscular calf, to finally seize Khan by the ankle. The bottom of Khan's foot was now right in front of Jim's face. He reverently kissed its sole with closed lips, lingering.

Khan's eyes flashed with heat, Jim felt a strong squeeze all around his length and he moaned into the foot. The superman tilted his head to have a better look at Jim's mouth. Jim gave the sole a short playful lick with the tip of his tongue and Khan's lips parted to let out a barely audible gasp. He gave Khan's foot a long lick, tongue flat and wet, from heel to toe. Khan's eyes narrowed and his hips rocked, just a bit. His cock was now fully erect, all the redness from the rope burns long gone. Jim was quite pleased with himself. He grinned into the foot, then deposited multiple kisses all over it, including the toes, making Khan hum appreciatively.

Jim finally started to rock inside Khan, just an inch or two, forward then backward, settling into a unhurried rhythm that must have been torturous for Khan. He never stopped paying attention to Khan's foot. Khan's eyes were closed, his cheeks getting pinker now, his big cock hard and heavy, leaning against his stomach. Jim let go of the ankle, only to grab the other. Wouldn't want that side to feel neglected... Khan could not hold back a moan when Jim's tongue glided across his other foot. Jim lavished its sole with open mouthed kisses, lapping hungrily at the sensitive arch, slipping his tongue between the toes.

Jim was pushing all the right buttons. Khan still vaguely wished Jim wouldn't wait to fuck him hard. But Jim was making him feel _so_ good, he let all thoughts of manipulating the proceedings evaporate. He could feel Jim's cock working its way inside, every move slow and precise. They were the moves of a man who knew what he was doing. Yes, Jim was still in charge, and he was lucky to be along for the ride. He sighed, relieved and thrilled. He opened his eyes, finding Jim staring back at him with shiny predatory blue eyes. That look, coupled with the expert worshiping of his feet, sent dizzying stabs of arousal through his abdomen, all the way down his thighs.

“Yesss...” Khan let out, unable to hold back.

As if this was the cue he had been waiting for, Jim slid all the way out and back in again, in one smooth motion. Once back inside, he ground his hips, as if he wanted to enter Khan even further, his pubic hair tickling Khan's balls. He did this for a while, long leisurely strokes, delighting in every inch of perfect, smooth warmth willingly provided by Khan. Jim felt Khan's surrender grow with each stroke, noticing his softened attitude, the increasingly glazed look in his eyes. He was less tense, less impatient. The augment's cheeks were flushed, the pale blue of his eyes almost totally obscured by their blown out pupils. He didn't look bored anymore, at all. Yeah, Jim had Khan right where he wanted him.

Jim let go of the ankle and set both hands behind Khan's knees. He increased the cadence by small increments, enjoying the loss of control in Khan's facade as he pumped faster. Whatever resolution Khan had made had long been thrown out the window. He was making noises now, low but constant, sometimes moans, sometimes sharp breaths, often hums, all of it utterly sexy, and it urged Jim on as he moved faster.

Jim let go of the knees, and Khan's legs fell on either side of his hips. He leaned forward, hands falling on the bed for hold, hips still moving smoothly, still grinding in each time he hit bottom. Khan raised his head to meet Jim and they kissed sloppily, mouths open, tongues wet and wild. Khan's erection was trapped between them, rock hard and scalding hot. Khan, all false pretenses gone, jerked his hands from behind his head to hold Jim's face as the passionate kiss raged on.

Khan's hands slipped down to Jim's shoulders, down his sides then all over his back. Jim's hands roamed up and down the augment's chest, taking time to tease his hard nipples, making his back arch off the bed. Then Jim held Khan by the shoulders, fingers digging right into the small rings of salt he'd left there earlier. Khan moaned into Jim's mouth, eyes flying open from shock and pain, and returned the kiss with renewed fervor. The mix of pain and pleasure was making the augment loose his ever present composure. Jim pulled back from the kiss, hips still rocking.

“I _knew_ you wouldn't be able to resist me,” Jim said, cocky.

He put some distance between them and stuck his thumb passed the augment's luscious lips, Khan instantly sucking on it hungrily. It came out with a soft pop, drenched with saliva. Jim straightened back up and ran the pad of his wet thumb right up the underside of Khan's shaft, until he reached the tip where he rubbed small wet circles. Khan shuddered.

“You might wanna hold on to something besides me,” Jim said casually as he put his hands behind Khan's knees again.

Khan raised an eyebrow, but kept his hands where they were: all over Jim's firm hot body. Jim started fucking Khan in earnest, still a bit short of full-force. His balls swung back and forth, hitting Khan's ass every time and the front of his thighs made a slapping sound each time it connected with the back of Khan's legs. Khan's body shook from each impact, and he started to slip back up on the bed.

Jim smirked wickedly when he saw Khan finally reach above his head to hold on to the headboard. Khan moved to meet each of Jim's strokes. He tilted his pelvis, obviously trying to place his prostate in Jim's path. He succeeded. He moaned louder.

“Fuck. Look at you. You're so hot...squirming on my dick like a _slut_ ,” Jim said hoarsely.

Jim threw Khan's feet over his shoulders and grabbed his thighs. Soon, he was fucking Khan's asshole at full-force. He had never fucked anyone this hard before, he would have been too afraid to hurt his partner. But Khan was built to take it. Khan wanted it. Khan was delighting in it.

Jim's cock was stretching Khan pleasantly, it filled him to the brim, and it deliciously rubbed against his prostate. Jim Kirk was fucking him like the gorgeous animal he really was. He was panting, sweating, groaning, putting his whole body into it, making Khan's cock bounce against his belly. Khan took a long moment to enjoy it fully. Then he took a couple of ragged breaths before begging.

“More, Jim. Please,” Khan mumbled.

“ _More_?” Jim repeated, in disbelief.

Khan didn't look like he was joking. Jim was already giving it all he had. Alright. Improvising was one of his specialties after all. He let go of Khan's right leg and dipped his hand down to his crotch where Khan couldn't see. He carefully backed out, earning him a frustrated groan from the augment. But when Jim slipped back in, Khan grunted through his teeth at the extra stretch. Jim had slid a finger alongside his cock and was fucking him as fast as he could. Jim moaned as the hold around his cock became unbelievably tighter and he strained to keep the pace up. The muscles in his arms, legs and buttocks hurt from the effort.

Khan was loving it, looking utterly sexy as he writhed on the mattress, pink splotches creeping over his neck and chest. As time went by, Khan would get quiet for long seconds, jaw slack, eyebrows knit in concentration, his eyes fixed on Jim's when they didn't roll back in ecstasy. Jim could feel Khan's ass squeezing him at regular, yet shorter intervals, so fucking hot and perfect.

Suddenly, Jim felt his dick being squeezed almost to the point of pain. Shit. Khan was _coming_. His ass was contracting so strongly that Jim struggled to maintain the constant fluid movement of his hips. This was what he had longed to feel. And the wait was worth it. James T. Kirk was fucking a genetically engineered ass, and he knew just then how lucky he was. Jim just watched in awe as Khan's cock convulsed and contracted all on its own, without any contact, thick ribbons of cum squirting out of it. Sticky streaks of semen landed all over Khan's chest and stomach. There was more than Jim ever thought would be possible after this many climaxes.

“Shit...Fuck...” Jim cried, overloaded with the sights and sensations, as he struggled to keep going, chasing his own orgasm now.

“Don't stop, please...” Khan whined, sounding almost pathetic. He must have heard himself, because he took a deep breath and repeated, growling: “ _Don't_. _Fucking_. _Stop_.” Stopping wasn't even remotely on Jim's mind, but the urgency and command in Khan's voice spurred him on even more. Who was in charge? Who cared?

“Not planning to...” Jim was able to squeak out, between two labored strokes. And Jim, being the eager lover that he was, added yet another finger to the mix, two fingers now plunging with his cock into Khan's already distended asshole. Khan's hips bucked from the extreme stretch and the burning sensation that came with it.

“Oh, fuck...” Khan whispered, staring down at Jim's cock ripping him apart.

Hearing Khan swear in his deep erotic voice sent more thrills through Jim. The augment let go of the headboard to prop himself up on an elbow. He wrapped his hand around his erection, which hadn't flagged one bit. Then Khan's head snapped forward to look straight at Jim as he pumped his cock desperately.

“You're going to make me come again...” Khan announced, a bit bewildered.

Khan's hips raised off the bed as he came a second time, his head thrown back, a guttural moan escaping his lips. More lines of cum joined the others on Khan's torso, so much of it now, it was almost completely covered.

Holy shit. Jim didn't even know this was a possibility. If Khan's first orgasm took Jim close to the edge, the second one sent him flying right off it. His attention focused on the way Khan moved wildly around him, Jim was barely conscious of the pleasure fluttering through his belly and his balls tightening. He tried to keep thrusting, but ended up just staying buried to the hilt as he filled Khan's asshole with his seed, until it overflowed and trickeled out, dripping down Khan's crack. His nails dug into Khan's thighs, his hips shook uncontrollably, his whole body shuddered, the pleasure almost too much as Khan's strong muscles wrenched more cum out of him.

“Oh god...” The rest of what Jim uttered was nonsense, just moans and pants that echoed Khan's. Both men were equally consumed and blinded by lust and pleasure.

Jim finally collapsed on top of Khan, his legs giving out from under him. Khan wrapped his strong arms around Jim, catching him. He carefully maneuvered the shaking young man to his side, keeping their chests together. Jim's cock slipped out in the process, copious amounts of semen seeping out with it. Neither man paid it any heed. All the bones in their bodies seemed to have melted and poured out of their cocks with their seed. Khan was exhausted but content, Jim was floating in the afterglow of a lifetime. They fell asleep without a word.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfleet has horrible timing. Khan introduces Kirk to a new game involving the Captain Chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I felt I was taking way too long, so I decided to post the last part as 2 chapters.
> 
> For some reason, my Khan/Kirk is turning into something a bit more playful and fluffy. Sorry in advance for the cheesy banter. I couldn't help it.

It was early morning when Jim stirred. They were still lying on their sides, facing each other. One of Khan's arms was under Jim's neck, the other wrapped around his shoulders. Jim wondered if there was a safer place to be in the universe, besides Khan's arms within the USS Vengeance. He doubted it. Their legs had become tangled, Jim tried to pull his limbs from the mess, waking up Khan in the process.

Jim squinted at the clock. “Shit. It's morning already?” Jim asked, his voice rough.

Khan slicked his hair back and looked at Jim, his eyes small slivers of blue.

“Ah yes, I'm afraid your little research has been compromised. You lost three important hours of data collection,” Khan said teasingly.

Khan's voice was gravelly, and it just made him sound more sexy. Was that even possible? Jim was amazed at how gorgeous Khan looked in the morning, even covered with dried cum. Jim knew he probably looked awful, puffy eyed and hair all askew. Truth was, Khan thought Jim looked rather adorable like this.

“You're right. You were up to...” Jim had to pause to recount how many times Khan had come in the past few hours. “Five. _Five_ freaking times in _one_ night... I guess we'll have to start all over again one of these days.” Jim smiled. “For science.”

Khan smiled back. Jim made a mental note to try to make that happen more often. Khan was simply stunning when he smiled. Such a contrast to his serious, almost sad, usual expression. Jim's eyes settled on the collar still around Khan's pale throat. He reached for it, Khan lifted his chin to give him access. Jim turned it slightly so the buckle faced forward, then made to undo it. When Khan realized what Jim was doing, he grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Wait,” Khan said softly.

“You don't have to...I forgive you. I believe you trust me,” Jim said gently. Khan could see in his eyes that he meant it.

Khan said nothing, but he smiled again, pleased. He pulled Jim's arm by the wrist, away from the collar, and put his hand right over his crotch. Jim let out a small 'oh' of surprise when he felt Khan's erection. Then he looked down at it and wrapped his hand around it.

“You...You're a sex god...” Jim blurted out. It would have been a silly thing to say if anyone else had been in Khan's place.

“ _Your_ sex god,” Khan corrected him, “To do unto you as you wish...”

Jim felt the rumble of the augment's deep voice through the mattress, the vibrations making goosebumps break out all over his body. _Mine_. The thought made heat and blood radiate to Jim's groin. Will there ever be an end to this cycle of lust and desire? Did it matter? What else was there now? Jim squeezed Khan's cock a little tighter. Khan hummed.

The whistle of the computer made itself heard. “Commander. New official data concerning John Harrison has been released by Starfleet. You have been notified as requested.”

“Acknowledged.” Khan's face had reverted to its usual sullen expression.

Jim instantly released Khan. “Go,” he said.

Khan nodded, got up and walked straight into the shower. It was a quick affair. Khan walked out half-dried, toweling his hair vigorously. Jim admired Khan's body and found himself wishing that Starfleet's reaction would have been slower. He really would have liked to know what Khan had in mind when he refused to take the collar off. Khan pulled his black undershirt over his head, slipped into his pants, tucking in his half-hard cock with a bit of difficulty, and put his boots on. By then, Jim was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes, groggy and sore all over. He wished he was an augment too, so he could just jump out of bed looking like a million credits.

“Join me on the bridge, yes?” Khan asked before heading for the door.

“Yes.”

As the door swooshed open and Khan stepped out of the room, Jim noticed that Khan was still wearing his collar. Jim wondered if he had just forgotten it, or if he'd left it there with ulterior motives. His muscles protested when he got up, but he stumbled stubbornly to the shower.

**

When Jim walked unto the Bridge, Khan was busy at a console, pressing a few buttons, reading a screen. There were multiple monitors lit up all over the bridge, most of them showing a picture of Khan's face, accompanied by lines of text in several languages. A few seemed to show news coverage from different countries, images of police escorting people who were covering their faces through angry mobs.

“What's happening?” Jim asked eagerly.

“Well, it seems our little scheme worked. A few new murder charges and kidnapping have been added to John Harrison's list of crimes. My real identity still remains unknown, which is probably for the best.”

“The war?”

“Section 31's Io facility has been found out. Multiple high ranking officers are being investigated as we speak. The diplomatic relations with the Klingons are a bit worse for it, but since no real violation took place, Starfleet might yet talk its way out of a crisis.”

“All in all, pretty darn good.” Jim said, rubbing his palms together.

“If the Earth justice system fails, I'm allowed to take care of any guilty parties who slip through the cracks. That was the deal,” Khan uselessly reminded Kirk.

“I know. Thank you for indulging me. I have to trust that the Federation will take care of it. It might take months before we know for sure, though.”

“In my days, it would have been over quickly. My word _was_ the law. These men would already have been accused, judged and punished. In this case, probably by my own hand. Simple and effective. And very satisfying.” Khan declared, still surveying the screen in front of him.

Hearing Khan talk like that was rather chilling. Jim tried to imagine what it felt like to have once ruled an empire only to wake up 300 years later to be made into Marcus's errand boy. As it happened, Marcus had been accused, judged and...executed by Khan, as in the old days.

“I appreciate you giving them a chance to make it right according to their own laws.” Jim said, leaning on the console next to Khan.

“I did it for you, Jim. You and your conscience,” Khan explained. He flipped a switch. All the screens on the bridge suddenly flicked, all of them showing James T. Kirk's picture. Kidnapped. A 75 000 credits reward for any clues leading to his recovery. 50 000 more if John Harrison was caught.

“What the...” Jim didn't finish, his jaw had dropped. He stupidly wondered why in the hell Starfleet had used that particular picture of him. Not his best, by far.

“It seems, Jim, that you just became even more famous.” Khan said lightly. “They cannot shut up about how brave and heroic you are. One of the youngest and brightest Starfleet has to offer, etcetera, etcetera.” Khan was smirking as he talked, and Jim couldn't tell if the superman was being sarcastic.

Kirk stared at each screen in turn, his mind reeling, until he felt Khan's hand over his. His mind stopped racing. His breath hitched. The simple touch was enough to make Jim's thought process switch to something more basic and animal. His eyes followed a path up Khan's arm, noticing how the long black sleeves clung to the muscles, all the way to his shoulder. As he watched the augment on the bridge, it occurred to Jim that Khan was very much like the Vengeance. Strong and sleek. Built for conquest, designed to be the best of his kind. Dark, beautiful and dangerous. Capable to wreck havoc and destruction to defend what he had sworn to protect.

“You must have been quite the vision in gold, _Captain_.” Khan's voice had dropped dangerously low as he said the last two syllables.

Jim had asked Khan to stop calling him 'captain' a while back. So far, he had obliged him. Until now.

“I'm not...” Jim protested weakly, his words dying in his throat when Khan squeezed his hand once.

“Tsk. Nonsense. You will always be, that's who you really are.” Khan turned his face to look at Jim. All the objections Jim had lined up suddenly seemed rather frivolous.

“I wish I could have seen it: James T. Kirk in action. To see you exert your power from the Command Chair.” Khan turned his body to face Jim, let go of his hand, stepped closer. Much closer. Their chests almost touched. Jim swallowed.

“Shit, Khan. What are you doing?” Jim asked, even though he knew. Khan's eyes had darkened, his expression had gone from casual to feral in an instant. He could smell Khan's heady scent, the augmented pheromones making Jim a bit weak in the knees.

“Ah, well, that's up to you _Captain_...I'm awaiting your orders...”

There was something like pleading and an unexpected touch of innocence in the augment's eyes. Khan was in no way innocent, Jim knew that first hand. Khan kept looking at him expectantly. What was he really doing?

Khan had kept the collar on purpose. He had meant to finish what he had started before Starfleet interrupted them. But as Khan heard the newscasters gushing about Captain Kirk's deeds, he started to wish he could have seen Jim in action. And here they were, on a starship, on the Bridge, with a Comm Chair just a few feet away. Khan decided to initiate a new game in which Jim was in control. Not to prove himself.  Jim had already forgiven him. It was simply because Khan enjoyed letting Jim dominate him.

Something finally clicked in Kirk's mind. Khan was acting. Good god. Khan really knew how to turn things right around, didn't he? Jim was definitely intrigued. As a Captain, he was not technically allowed to entertain romantic or physical relationships with his crew. Not that he'd never thought about it, but it was forbidden, unethical, and, all in all, a rather bad idea. Abuse of power, conflicts of interest, lawsuits and all that. But Jim wasn't a captain any more than Khan was his crew. Screw it. Jim went for it.

“Do you have any suggestions, Ensign?” Jim said with a slight smirk.

“This mess with Starfleet... You've been working so hard, sir. I suggest you take a break. Maybe I can help?”

“How do you propose to do that?”

“Why don't you sit down, sir?” Khan gestured towards the Captain's chair.

Jim looked across at the seat with a bit of apprehension. Khan belonged there, not him. But Jim's curiosity got the best of him.

“Alright, Ensign. Show me.”

Khan gave Jim some room, and Jim made his way to the chair. He turned and sat down, forearms on the armrests, knees wide. A captain's stance. Khan walked around the chair to stand behind Kirk. He put his hands on Jim's sore shoulders and started to rub. Oh god, it felt so damn good. Jim hummed and let his head fall back as the augment's fingers worked their magic.

“You're very good at this, Ensign...” Jim mumbled after a while. Khan's thumbs were now kneading the back of his neck.

“I'm good at a lot of things, sir. Is there anything else I can do?” Khan asked, as his nimble fingers slipped through Jim's hair to massage his scalp.

Jim wanted to purr. He thought for a few seconds. Khan was obviously fishing for orders, and Jim wanted to please Khan. Jim knew by now that what pleased Khan always ended up pleasing him too. There were no real hard decisions to make here.

“Why don't you give my feet a once over?” Jim said casually.

“Is that an order, _captain_?” Khan whispered in Jim's ear in a low voice that made him shiver. Orders. Yes, Jim could do that.

“Get on your knees and give me a foot rub, Ensign. It _is_ an order.” Jim had never given such a ridiculous order to a crewman before, so he tried to put as much authority as he could into the statement. He did not see Khan smirk behind him.

“Yes, sir.”

Khan made his way in front of the chair and dropped to his knees. He removed Jim's boots, inspecting them with a slight frown, one by one, and put them both to the side.

“I could shine these for you later, sir.” Khan offered, playing the overzealous young officer perfectly.

“Uh, sure. Yeah. Do that,” Jim said dismissively.

Khan raised an eyebrow at Jim.

“It's also an order,” Jim added quickly. Khan's eyebrow dropped back into place. Obviously, the rules of the game were being set by Khan and Jim was catching on.

He slipped Jim's socks off his feet, folded them and stuck them inside one the discarded boots. Khan shifted and sat on his heels. Jim commented that the bridge wasn't as warm as it should be, so Khan seized both of Jim's feet and put them flat on top of his thighs. The heat felt wonderful under the soles of Jim's feet. Then Khan proceeded to give Jim an amazing foot massage. His touch was warm and perfectly firm, so it wouldn't tickle, and just strong enough to work all the tension out. Of course Khan would be giving expert massages. Everything Khan did was... _better_.

“How's that captain?” Khan asked, keenly.

“That's...uh...very nice. Is that what they teach at the Academy these days?”

Khan didn't answer right away. He tilted his head and smiled. Shyly. How did he do that? How could Khan look so coy and naive? Shit. It was odd. And really _hot_.

“Permission to show you what else I've learned at the Academy, sir?” Khan wasn't even looking at Jim, he was staring right in front of him, right at Jim's crotch. Jim felt his cock stir under the scrutiny of the piercing blue eyes.

“Permission granted.” Jim said. Captain or not, who the hell was he to argue with a willing handsome ensign kneeling in front of him, staring at his crotch?

Khan finally looked up at Jim, his lips curled into a small smile. “You won't regret it, sir.” Yeah. Jim already knew he wouldn't.

Khan's eyes were back staring at the growing bulge in Jim's pants. His hands slipped over Jim's shins, up to his knees so he could push them apart. Slowly, Khan advanced on his knees, his hands grabbing Jim's hips for balance, and bent over until his nose was almost touching the fabric covering Jim's erection. He opened his mouth and carefully pressed his lips right over the middle of the outline of Jim's cock. He exhaled. Jim gasped when he felt Khan's damp breath on his skin. Khan moved and blew more warmth through the cloth, lower this time, closer to Jim's balls, then he worked his way back up along the shaft, bit by bit, until he reached the tip. Jim used every ounce of his self-control to refrain from pushing his crotch forward into Khan's face.

“Do you want me to continue, sir?”

“No.”

There was real confusion on Khan's face. Jim took a second to appreciate it.

“What I want you to do, Ensign, is to undo my pants and take my cock out.”

The confusion disappeared to be replaced by sheer lust. Khan licked his lips as he deftly undid the button on Jim's black jeans. Jim wasn't wearing any underwear, so his erect member was slowly revealed as Khan pulled down the zipper. Pants undone, cock out. Khan looked up at Jim for more instructions.

“You seem pretty smart, Ensign. Do you know what to do next?”

“I think I do, sir.”

“Oh...so, you've been in this situation before?”

“Many times, sir.”

Jim cupped Khan's chin and ran his thumb over his full lips. Jim stifled a moan as he imagined the made-up Ensign sucking his way through Starfleet Academy like some kind of naive little whore. 

“With a mouth like this? I'm sure you have...” Jim said with a smirk. “Go ahead. Slowly.”

“Yes, sir.”

Khan licked the base of Jim's cock. Small, slow, almost feathery licks. _Goddamn tease_. Jim hummed his approval and leaned back comfortably in the Captain Chair, a hand lazily smoothing Khan's hair back. He observed closely as Khan's hot velvety tongue worked its way up, leaving a contrasting chilling trail of saliva along his shaft. The coolness made Jim want to bury his cock deep into the heat of Khan's mouth. The wet swipes became longer, and more firm, but they remained slow. It was what Jim had ordered, after all, and Khan was obeying his captain to the letter.

“Hmm...Don't forget my balls, Ensign...” Jim mumbled.

And just like that, Khan was pulling Jim's pants a bit lower so he could lavish his balls with the same deliberately slow care. Hell yeah. Jim's left hand joined the other on Khan's head, and his grip tightened into the dark hair. Jim pulled Khan straight up, and his tongue followed, Jim's cock quivering as it slipped over its length, all the way up.

“Yesss. Open your mouth.” Jim was really getting into it. “ _Now_. It's an order.”

“Yes, s...” Khan had opened his mouth, to speak. But Jim's cock got in the way, already pushing its way in.

“What's that, Ensign?” Jim asked, mockingly. Khan made some muffled sounds around Jim's erection, the vibrations traveling down his length, sending spikes of arousal up his spine. God, yes. When his cock was about halfway inside, Jim let go of the hair, wanting to see Khan in action.

“Show me what you can do. Impress me.” Jim ordered.

Khan mumbled again with his mouth full, Jim chuckled at the sensation. Khan tightly grabbed the sides of Jim's pants and slowly swallowed the young man's cock. The whole thing slid in. Easily. Jim gasped when the head of his cock reached the back of Khan's mouth. Khan stayed still, giving Jim time to enjoy the feeling of being totally engulfed.

Then Khan started to move, keeping Jim deep inside. He bobbed up and down so the tip of Jim's cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat. He did this flawlessly, never gagging, with smooth small movements and Jim moaned, mindlessly rocking his hips. Khan slipped his lips up and off Jim's shaft, and his tongue swirled expertly around his glans, before he sunk back unto it, until his nose was buried in Jim's pubic hair. Jim's dick was pleasantly pulsing against the augment's tongue. Khan hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

“Shit,” Jim whispered.

Khan was _too_ good at this. Jim put his hands back into Khan's hair, his fingers twisting the dark strands to force him to pull off and look up. Khan was all playful eyes, pinkish cheeks and shiny lips. When Jim tightened his grip on his hair, the corner of Khan's lips curled up in a familiar way. Fucking _taunting_ him. Jim shoved Khan's mouth back unto his cock and, using the leverage on the hair, roughly worked it up and down. Khan struggled a bit a first, but he caught on to the rhythm quickly and was soon moving eagerly right along Jim's motions. So, Jim made Khan stand still, both hands on the back if his skull, and pushed his hips up, cramming his cock as far as it would go down Khan's throat. Khan swallowed, sputtered, but held on. He didn't gag. A fucking wonder. Jim waited as his cock throbbed against Khan's tongue, he felt a trickle of spit drip down his balls.

“Oh fuck...” Jim said, surprised and thrilled, when he felt the tip of Khan's tongue teasing the base of his cock. It was a neat trick, considering Khan's mouth was full and his lips stretched wide. Jim could feel every movement of the tongue on the underside of his dick as Khan wiggled the tip of it where his cock and balls met. No matter what Jim did, Khan always seemed to gain the upper hand. Jim held the back of Khan's head with one hand and reached to pinch Khan's nose with the other. That might succeed in putting the superman back in his place. It had proven effective before, after all.

After a few seconds, Khan's tongue had gone still and he was looking up at Jim, his pale eyes filling with tears. There was no fear or panic in them. Khan spluttered a couple of times, a tear finally fell from the corner of his left eye. His cheeks blushed intensely, but there was still no worry in his face. Still no struggle to escape from Jim's control.

It was Jim who let go first, before Khan even made an attempt to break free. Truthfully, Jim was a bit scared that Khan would stubbornly stay put and possibly pass out just to prove how far he was willing to go for Jim. For his _captain_. Christ.

Khan gasped and took long deep breaths, clearly pleased with himself. And Jim could not help smiling down at his ally, soothingly petting his hair.

“Very impressive, Ensign. Now, get up.”

“Thank you, sir. Yes, sir.” Khan's voice was low and strained, proof that Khan wasn't as unaffected by Jim's actions as he let on. Khan raised to his feet, wiping drips of saliva from his chin with his sleeve. Jim noticed the big hump in the augment's pants and smirked.

“Boots off, Ensign.”

Khan quietly pulled his leather boots off, he wasn't wearing any socks. He stood there in front of Jim waiting for his orders. Jim said nothing, but he reached over and undid the button of Khan's pants. The augment moaned softly as he ran his hand over Khan's clothed erection, cupping it appreciatively.

“You have many talents, but I'd like to get a sense of all your assets...” Jim said rubbing his palm over Khan's bulge, as if gauging its size. He let go suddenly, Khan's hips jerking forward in a pitiful attempt to follow Jim's hand. Jim chuckled.

“Take your pants off, Ensign.”

Khan seemed to think that actions spoke louder than words, and he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles before stepping out of them. With some sort of military concern, he folded them and set them down by his boots before standing in front of his captain with his back straight and his large cock jutting up and out in front of him like an impressive salute.

Jim reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube. Khan was surprised at Jim's foresight. He hadn't planned this particular scenario ahead, but Jim seemed to have done so. Or maybe it was because the last time Jim had joined Khan on the Bridge, Jim had been roughly taken, with only spit as lube. Was Jim carrying lube with him at all times now? Just in case it tickled Khan's fancy to fuck him without warning? Jim, always half ready for him. The thought made Khan's pulse race. He should make Jim prepare himself fully on certain days, without telling him when he would fuck him. He wondered if the anticipation alone would make Jim hard. Probably. Jim had proven he was quite the eager slut. Khan would find out for sure later.

“Should I take my shirt off too, Captain?”

“No. I only need you naked below the belt for what I have in mind.” It was only partly a lie on Jim's part, because he always longed to see the superman's upper body bared. The comment made Khan shudder and his cock jumped up. The thought of Jim only requiring his ass, and nothing else, had made more blood rush to his groin, adding to his already dizzying arousal. Being used by Jim as a fuck toy was quickly becoming Khan's new favorite thing. 

Khan tilted his head and frowned a little. “May I ask what you have in mind, sir?”

Jim simply squeezed some lube in his palm and slicked his cock. He looked at Khan as if fucking the new crewman was part of the recruiting process, part of the captain's duties, the most natural thing in the world, even though his whole body was buzzing with anticipation.

“I think you have what it takes to get to the _top_...” Jim paused. “So, climb on. It's an order.” Jim leaned back, both arms flat on the armrests, exuding tranquil authority and raw desire all at once. _Come and get it_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk fucks Khan in the Captain Chair. They make plans for the future.

Khan was straddling Jim, trying to align himself with his lube covered erection. Jim had to scoot down a bit to help. The augment didn't even use his hands, he just let Jim's cock slip under his balls and perineum until the tip slotted right against his hole. Yes. _There_.

Jim hadn't prepared Khan in any way. He had not fingered him or licked him, like he had done a few times before. Jim intended to fuck him 'cold', as it were, and that excited Khan more than he would have imagined. He wanted Jim to push his limits. He could take it. He waited, breathing hard. Jim would tell him when to start. Each passing second was sharpening his hunger.

On the surface, Kirk seemed mostly cool. Khan could see the blush on his cheeks and the slightly trembling bottom lip he tried to hide by bitting it, betraying the ex-captain's arousal. Well, that, and the hard cock knocking at the back door. Jim was doing all he could to keep calm, to act like he didn't have on his lap this beautiful yet dangerous creature who was about to ride him into certain oblivion. Yeah. No big deal.

Jim wiggled his hips, the tip of his cock gently nudging Khan's entrance. He considered his options. Should he grab Khan's hips and slam him down on his cock and set the pace? Or should he lay back and let Khan do most of the work? He figured there could be a happy middle.

“Fuck me, Ensign,” Jim finally said, coolly.

Jim watched intently, transfixed, as Khan sunk unto his erection. As it breached the tight ring of muscles, the augment's eyes fluttered closed, his head fell back, offering his leather bound throat to Jim. So inviting. Jim had to will his hands still. He wanted to see everything, so he stayed toppled back into the chair for now. When Khan had impaled himself completely, he opened his eyes again to give Jim a feral look and he clenched his strong muscles around him, sending heated waves of lust all through the young man. More than ever, Jim felt like he might have bitten more than he could chew. But Khan's eyes softened and he started to move, slowly, holding on to the top of the backrest for balance, hands on either side of Kirk's head.

Jim felt Khan's insides clinging to him, hot and tight, and so smooth, as the superman pushed himself up with the strong muscles of his thighs. Finally, Jim gave up his pitiful attempts at immobility, he slid both hands over Khan's lean powerful thighs. They felt like steel wrapped in velvet under his palms. He could see Khan's hardened nipples poking through the material of his black undershirt. The allure was totally irresistible.

“I changed my mind, Ensign. Let me see what you've got under there...Now.” Jim tried to sound like he was not begging, but he was pretty sure he failed.

“Yes, sir.” Khan whispered, his voice low and husky.

Khan didn't skip a beat, he kept riding Jim as he used both arms to pull the shirt off over his head. Khan was completely naked now. Jim let out a small satisfied groan as the augment's torso came into view. Yes. Perfect as ever. Jim's fingers roamed all over the smooth skin and quickly found their way to Khan's chest, to caress his sensitive nipples. Khan moaned at the touch, arching his back, and he unconsciously quickened the pace.

Jim licked and sucked the soft skin between Khan's jaw and the thick collar for a while, then he pulled back. Khan's head fell forward, he pressed his forehead on Jim's, pale clear eyes staring into deep sky blue ones, panting heavily. Khan let go of the chair. His hands gently squeezed Jim's shoulders, then slipped up and down Kirk's defined biceps, then continued upward on the sides of his neck, to cup the young man's face tenderly.

Jim was a bit surprised at how very wet and slippery Khan's hole was. Then he remembered that he had shot a big load of semen right into it mere hours ago. Fuck. The thought of his own cum still sloshing inside Khan, acting as extra lubricant...so _filthy_. He chuckled. Khan frowned and pulled his face away from Jim.

“Captain?” Khan asked, truly curious.

Jim slid his hands down Khan's sides, then over his hips and grabbed the firm ass cheeks, his fingers splayed wide. “I can tell someone's already been here...” he paused with a smirk. “...You. Filthy. Slut...” Jim punctuated each word by rolling his hips up into Khan forcefully.

Khan had killed insolent men for less. But this, with Jim, it was different. It was a way to escape the pressure of always have to be in control. He trusted Jim Kirk instinctively, like he'd never trusted anyone. Instead of offending, the words drove more desire through him, and each of Jim's thrusts sent jolts of pleasure up his spine. He ran his long fingers through Jim's hair, wanting to kiss him, but he had not received any such order. He held back. Like a good boy.

“I'm sorry, Captain. I can't help myself...” Khan said, eyes pleading, although he was not sorry at all.

“Oh yeah? Well, for now on, you're mine and _only_ mine. Get up!” Jim barked.

Khan obeyed instantly. Jim's cock slipped out and Khan hopped off, Jim followed him off the seat, his pants bunched at mid-thigh. Jim grabbed Khan by his collar and dragged him face first towards the chair.

“On your knees. Up!” Jim spat.

Khan crawled unto the Command Chair on all fours, the roughness turning him on even more. Jim made him spread his knees as wide as the sides of the chair allowed, and Khan wrapped his arms around the back of the chair, his spine beautifully curved and his ass low. Jim removed his shirt. He had barely moved, yet his skin was already too hot and sweat was dripping down his back.

“When I'm done with you, you'll never want anyone else.” Jim growled, his only warning before he shoved his dick back into Khan's asshole in one long stroke. He didn't pause, he didn't wait when inside. He didn't go slow or built up the intensity of his movements. He didn't finely tune his strokes. He simply barged in. He just dug his fingers into Khan's slim waist, right above his hips, and fucked him hard.

Khan's face was turned to one side, his cheek pressed against the backrest. Jim's sudden assault on his ass thrilled him and he let Jim know as much by moaning loudly. It spurred Jim on even more, he reached over and hooked his left hand over Khan's shoulder. The extra grip allowed Jim to fuck Khan even harder, extracting noises from the augment's pretty mouth he had never uttered before. Khan was _whimpering_ , spouting off a steady flow of _yesyesyes_ as he braced himself on the chair.

Jim couldn't just keep going like this forever. He had to slow down, needed a breather. He buried himself deep inside Khan with a grunt and stayed there. He let go of Khan's shoulder to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

“Do you like my cock, Ensign?” Jim asked, breathless.

“Yesss, Captain,” Khan purred.

“Then fuck yourself on it.” Jim slapped Khan's ass hard.

Khan yelped in surprise, but he immediately started to rock back and forth on Jim's cock. He adjusted himself just so, and soon, pleasure ripped though him, repeatedly, as Jim's cock swept across his prostate deliciously. Khan bucked when he felt Jim's rough hand closing around his own neglected throbbing erection. Jim's other hand was tracing lines up and down his back with his nails, making him shiver. As Jim pumped his shaft, Khan's whole body shook, his asshole clenched of its own volition. He couldn't control any of it. All he could do was keep moving because Jim told him to do so. Nothing else mattered. Jim rewarded him by licking up along his spine. Khan shuddered.

Jim saw and felt the augment's growing turmoil. To be the cause of it was intoxicating. Jim had to let go of Khan's dick so he could resume driving into him with even more gusto than before.

Khan was soon completely overwhelmed. He didn't know if it was the location, the role play or just general weakness on his part, but mostly, he suspected it was Jim. Jim was using him, taking full advantage of his augmented body. Jim was making him come undone like no one else had been able to before, and he was glad.

Jim's onslaught on Khan's ass raged on, unrelenting. It might have been too much to take for a lesser man, but Khan could take it. Jim was putting him through the paces though, and he could not let go of the chair, or his face would have crashed into it. He wanted to reach back and touch Jim somehow. But it was Jim who reached, who hooked his fingers into his collar and pulled hard, who snaked his hand round his cock again to slide his fingers over it in unison with the rhythm of his hips.

From then on, Khan felt like a time bomb, its fuse dangerously short, just about to explode. A few more strokes, more of the leather digging into his neck without quite strangling him, and every fiber of Khan's body was set afire. He was boiling over with pleasure, he roared, he came twitching in Jim's hand, making a mess of the revered Captain Chair.

The noises Khan was making were sinful, Jim wished he could have seen his face, but a second later Khan's ass was grasping at his dick with all its augmented strength and there was no going back. Jim did manage to give it a few more labored strokes, but wound up as he was, ecstasy took its course, blood pounding at his temples. He came too, grunting and light headed, filling Khan's insides with even more seed.

After a few moments where both men were trying to recover, panting, sweaty, Jim took a step back. His cock slipped out, come spilling out and dripping unto the front of the seat. They would clean that later. Khan was finally able to let go of the chair, he simply turned over and sat in the chair, his ass landing in a puddle of his own come. He couldn't care less. His hair was in total disarray, his cheeks flushed. He looked and _was_ utterly well fucked. Jim looked exactly the same. They smirked at each other.

Jim stepped forward. He undid the buckle of Khan's collar, and this time Khan let him do it. Jim's legs were shaky and weak, he let himself fall to the floor, sitting at Khan's feet, clutching the collar. He let his head fall on Khan's knee and snaked his arm around his leg. After a few minutes of them floating in bliss in contented silence, the computer whistled.

“Commander. New official data concerning John Harrison has been released by Starfleet. You have been notified as requested,” the woman's voice droned on exactly as before.

Khan sat straighter in the chair. “Summarize data, computer.”

“Starfleet has released a public statement. They intend to rescue Captain James. T. Kirk and pursue terrorist John Harrison to make him answer for his crimes. A fleet is being prepared for the mission currently,” the computer informed them, in the same monotone voice.

Khan sighed. “Jim?”

Jim looked up at him, blue eyes shinning.

“Would you like to go to them? I could give you a shuttle so you could meet them up. You could live your life on Earth, instead of running with me like an outlaw,” Khan offered. He was serious. He could not force Jim to stay. Those days were over.

Jim seemed to be considering it. Khan's stomach tightened, he felt nauseated.

“What do you plan to do?” Jim asked.

“Warp and hide. There is an ion storm within reach. If warp speed doesn't hold, I will fight... If they attack first, of course,” Khan mused.

“I'll hide with you. Or I'll fight with you. But I'm staying,” Jim finally answered. The decision was easy. He had already made up his mind long ago. There was nothing for him on Earth and everything here with Khan. The whole of space for them to explore, side by side.

Khan opened his mouth then closed it, eyes shimmering.

“We should probably get ready to move then,” Jim offered, helpfully. He could see Khan was a bit stunned.

“Yes,” Khan agreed.

They got up, ended up close, faces only inches from each other.

“Thank you, Jim. For staying, I mean” Khan whispered.

Jim smiled, and grabbed Khan wrist, holding the augment's hand with its palm up. He put the collar in it. “No. Thank you. For letting me stay, I mean. Hold on to this until we need it again.”

Khan smiled back. Wide. Jim was everything Khan ever wanted in a companion. A daring starship captain, a bit rash, but brave and intelligent. Impossibly handsome. An attentive lover with surprisingly strong stamina for a mere human. He was happy, for the first time since he'd gotten awoken from his sleep. Yes. If Jim was with him, Khan believed there was hope yet for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's all for this one, folks. Thank you so much for the support, the kuddos and the nice comments. I'm always in awe when people like my stuff.
> 
> I do plan to write more. In the meantime, feel free to find me on Tumblr at http://akumaslave.tumblr.com/. Cheers!


End file.
